


Paper Hearts (skinny!Steve and badboy!Bucky Modern AU)

by loveforpreserumsteve



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Modern Steve Rogers, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, OTP Feels, Pining, Slow Burn, badboy!Bucky Barnes, skinny!Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforpreserumsteve/pseuds/loveforpreserumsteve
Summary: "Bucky had been in so many fights that he had even gotten a reputation about being a 'bad seed' but the teachers and parents that labeled him as such didn't matter much to Bucky.  Bucky didn't pick fights, but he sure as hell would finish them.When he met the blond, that was exactly what he did.  However, the blond wasn't happy about Bucky saving him.  If anything, the blond seemed more pissed off than he had seemed with the bullies, and they were the ones who he should've been angry with.  Bucky had been shocked by the blond's reaction and from that moment on, Bucky tried to keep his distance.The operative word being tried."-Modern Stucky AU with skinny!Steve and badboy!Bucky-My first try at writing fanfiction-Some mature language***I don't own Marvel or the characters of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, nor any other Marvel characters





	1. One

**One:**

Commotion was coming from the alley as Bucky took out the trash.  It was getting close to the end of his shift at the small mom-and-pop Italian restaurant, Bertelli's, and Bucky was beyond ready for the day to be over.  Not only did he have to deal with rude customers, but he also still had homework to do when he got home.  With a sigh, Bucky threw the full trash bags into the dumpster and turned to look at the other end of the alley where he could see a fight taking place.

Bucky's brows furrowed as he evaluated the situation as a larger man hit a man significantly smaller so hard that he fell to the ground.  Without hesitation, Bucky started towards them and grabbed the larger man's arm as he went to hit the one on the ground again.

"What do ya think you're doin'?"  Bucky asked.

He had expected the larger man to try and explain the situation or tell him to fuck off, but instead, the smaller man spoke.  The smaller one's breathing was ragged as he declared, "What's right.  That's what I'm doin'."

Finally close enough to see the beaten man, Bucky realized that he wasn't a man at all.  He was a teenager.  A kid.  In fact, the two went to school together.  Although they had never had a conversation, Bucky recognized the smaller one almost immediately.  Shocked, his grip slackened on the larger man, who went to punch the kid again.

"I hate to sound cliche, but shouldn't you be picking on someone your own size?"  Bucky questioned the man and pulled him away from his blond schoolmate.

Of course, the man didn't like that and he went to swing at Bucky.  However, Bucky ducked before the man's fist could make contact with his face.  Then Bucky took the opportunity to punch the man, his knuckles hitting the man's cheekbone, and causing the man to stumble.  The man seemed shocked and Bucky stood his ground in front of his schoolmate, protecting the petite blond boy.

There was a half of a second where Bucky was sure that the man was going to come back at him.  Luckily though, the man turned and left the alley.  Once Bucky was sure that the coast was clear, he turned around and held out his hand for the boy who was sitting on the ground, clutching his side in pain.

"You alright?"  Bucky asked.  The boy nodded and accepted Bucky's outstretched hand.  Gently, Bucky pulled the boy to his feet and tried not to think about how the boy's hand was softer than he imagined it would be.

Lingering, Bucky looked over his smaller schoolmate's face.  There were cuts scattered on the boy's pale face.  One on the apple of his left cheek, one on his eyebrow, and one splitting his lower lip.  Bucky's eyes roamed over the boy's face and knew that the boy was sure to have a black eye for school tomorrow.  Then, Bucky's eyes locked with his smaller schoolmate's, causing his heart to stutter in his chest.

Realizing that he was standing entirely too close, Bucky averted his gaze and took a step back, only to notice that he was still holding the rather large, yet still delicate, hand of the smaller boy.  Bucky dropped the boy's hand and suddenly didn't know what to do with his hands, so he decided to tighten the elastic holding his brown hair in a small bun at the nape of his neck.

Bucky chanced a look at the boy again and found that the boy was already looking at him.  The boy was still panting and Bucky asked him, "Are you sure that you're alright?"

The boy nodded and Bucky quirked his brow at him as he looked over the boy once more.  The blond cleared his throat and rasped in a deep voice, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What were ya doin' out here anyway?"  Bucky asked.  He gestured in the direction that the man had gone and said, "He was nearly twice your size."

"He was harassing a girl," the boy defended himself.

Bucky nodded and briefly smirked down at the ground.  He had to admire his tenacious schoolmate.  Even if the boy had been an idiot to get in a fight with someone who was so much larger than he was.

Looking back up at the blond, Bucky blushed at the fact that the boy was still looking at him.  Bucky was used to having people stare at him.  Girls ogled, boys glared, and adults gawked at his apparent teenage rebellion.  But this boy gazed at Bucky as though he was trying to peer straight into Bucky's soul.

"Barnes!"  A burly cook named Jack called out the back door of Bertelli's, looking for the younger employee.  Once Jack spotted the teenagers, he asked, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," Bucky called over his shoulder to his coworker.  A smirk tugged at the edge of Bucky's lips and he kept his eyes on the blond in front of him as he told his coworker, "Everything's fine."

"Alright," Jack watched the two boys.  He continued, "Ya still got some floors to mop."

Bucky nodded and reluctantly turned away from the boy.  As he walked back towards the restaurant's back door, he glanced over his shoulder to see that the blond was still standing there, watching him.  The smile on his face grew before he pressed his lips together to suppress it.

At the door, Bucky turned towards his schoolmate and told him, "You'll wanna put some ice on," Bucky swirled his forefinger in the air, gesturing at the blond's face, "It'll help."

A smirk tugged at the blond's lips as he nodded and told Bucky, "Will do."

With Bucky still watching him, the blond started leaving the alley.  Bucky could feel a lump in his throat as he watched the boy turn down the street, leaving his line of vision, and causing every cell in Bucky's body to tell him to go after the boy.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/624063708-paper-hearts-skinny-steve-and-badboy-bucky-modern>


	2. Two

**Two:**

It was close to eleven when Bucky pulled into his driveway.  He cut the engine and kicked down the side stand before climbing off of his inherited Harley-Davidson Street 750 motorcycle.  The lights in the house were all out and Bucky quietly unlocked the kitchen door.  Entering the silent house, Bucky slipped off his shoes and leather jacket, and perused the fridge to find something to eat.  Just like every other night, there was a plate of leftovers sitting on the top shelf.

Taking the tinfoil off, Bucky popped the meatloaf meal into the microwave and leaned against the counter.  As he waited, Bucky thought about the boy from the alley.  Bucky had seen the blond around school.  They didn't have any classes together, but Bucky had spotted him a couple of times around the courtyard, sitting by himself reading a large novel or sketching in a worn notebook.  When he was sketching, Bucky wondered what he was imagining.

Of course, Bucky had spotted him other places around the school campus.  Sometimes they passed each other in the halls on their way to their separate classes.  Sometimes Bucky would spot him in the library while he continued towards the cafeteria with his friends, always causing Bucky to feel like he should depart and join the blond.  It made Bucky wonder if the boy had any friends at all.

Bucky could recall the first time that he had saved the blond.  It was a couple of years ago and three older boys had been messing with the blond.  Bucky didn't know why they were fighting and he didn't know how long it had been going on.  All he saw was one against three and suddenly he was joining in, trying to give the boy a fair chance.  However, when he realized how much smaller the boy was, Bucky knew that they still wouldn't stand a chance.

That didn't stop Bucky from jumping in though.  If anything, it made Bucky more furious.  Bucky fought harder than he knew he could that day.  See, Bucky wasn't new to fights.  He had been in a lot of them, even.  Some with the neighborhood punks.  Some with the kids at school.  Bucky had been in so many fights that he had even gotten a reputation about being a "bad seed" but the teachers and parents that labeled him as such didn't matter much to Bucky.  Bucky didn't pick fights, but he sure as hell would finish them.

When he met the blond, that was exactly what he did.  However, the blond wasn't happy about Bucky saving him.  If anything, the blond seemed more pissed off than he had seemed with the bullies, and they were the ones who he should've been angry with.  Bucky had been shocked by the blond's reaction and from that moment on, Bucky tried to keep his distance.

The operative word being tried.  Bucky still found himself searching for the blond from a distance, and only briefly relaxing once he did.  There was something about the blond.  Something that caused Bucky to spend a lot of his time thinking about the boy.  Of course, if Bucky was being honest with himself, he was pretty sure he knew what it was.

A loud timer chimes, startling and informing Bucky that his food is done.  Flustered, Bucky took the hot plate from the microwave and headed up the creaky staircase with the steep steps towards his bedroom.  Using his foot to close his bedroom door behind him, he flipped his bedroom light on and set the plate on his desk before opening the desk drawer and taking out a pack of cigarettes.

Shaking one of the cigarettes out of it's package, he walked across his bedroom and opened the window.  Sitting on the window sill, Bucky placed the cigarette between his lips and lit it.  Taking a long, deep drag, Bucky closed his eyes, relaxing into the night.  However, he couldn't fully relax, he still had homework to do.

Bucky took another drag off the cigarette before stubbing it out and climbing off the window sill.  Setting the cigarette down to save for later, Bucky took a seat at his desk.  He took out his textbooks and opened his coordinating notebook before gathering some meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and peas onto his fork and shoveled the food into his mouth.

It was a typical night and Bucky was actually working at a good pace when he heard a tapping on his cracked window.  Bucky didn't need to turn around to know who it was, but he turned around anyway.  There, he found exactly who he knew he would.  He stretched in his desk chair and motioned with his hand for the voluptuous brunette to enter his room.

"Hiya, Buck," the brunette's bell-like voice was surprisingly sultry as she slipped off her shoes.

"What cha doin' Gertie?"  Bucky asked, even though he knew what she was doing and why she was there.  And if he didn't, the brunette made it clear why she was there as she pulled her pale pink t-shirt over her head.

Once her shorts were off, Gertie stalked over to Bucky, swinging her hips seductively.  In nothing but her undergarments, Gertie climbed on top of Bucky.  Out of habit, Bucky placed his hands on her hips while Gertie leaned forward to kiss Bucky's neck.  However, Gertie was quick to pull back.  Her heart shaped face twisted in disgust as she told Bucky, "You stink."

"I haven't showered yet," Bucky explained with an annoyed sigh.

Gertie crossed her arms and accused, "You've been home for over an hour."

"Right," Bucky scoffed and gestured towards his homework, "I had other things to do."

"Still," Gertie's face was still furrowed as she looked over Bucky.

Bucky rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.  He liked Gertie, he did, but sometimes he wondered how much she actually liked him.  Sometimes Bucky was sure that the only reason why Gertie spent any time with him was because of his reputation and how she was going through a rebellious phase that Bucky fit in perfectly with.  Other than that, Bucky wasn't sure why she gave a damn about him.  Or why any other girl did either.

After a moment, Gertie sighed, "What the hell," and leaned back in to pepper Bucky's jaw and neck with open mouthed kisses that were sure to get the only reaction out of Bucky that Gertie seemed to genuinely like.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/624150756-paper-hearts-skinny-steve-and-badboy-bucky-modern>


	3. Three

**Three:**

The shrill ringing of an alarm woke Bucky.  Groaning in annoyance, Bucky reached over and turned the alarm off.  It didn't even feel like he had gotten any sleep at all.  Of course, that probably had more to do with the long day that he had had the day before.  Not to mention his midnight visitor that had stayed until well after one in the morning.

Bucky was exhausted.  But when wasn't he?

Rubbing his eyes with his forefinger and thumb, he pinched the bridge of his nose and sat up.  With the sheet bunched around his waist, he stretched his arms above his head and let out a large, loud yawn.  He wasn't prepared for the day.  Sure, he had finished his homework and had squeezed in a little extra studying for his A.P. Physics test, but mentally, he wasn't prepared.

Bucky climbed out of bed and grabbed a clean black t-shirt from his dresser and a pair of jeans off the floor.  He scratched at the back of his neck, ruffling his shoulder length brown hair, on his way to his bathroom.  Gertie was right, he did stink.

As he started the shower, Bucky turned back to the sink to brush his teeth.  It was then that he noticed the small red-purple spot at the back of his prominent jaw, just below his ear.  Rolling his eyes, Bucky muttered a, "Fuck," before going back to brushing his teeth.

Once he was showered and dressed, Bucky raced downstairs, so he wouldn't be late.  Of course, Bucky was rarely late.  Most people didn't know, but Bucky was a very punctual person.  In fact, tardiness was one of Bucky's biggest pet peeves.

Grabbing a chocolate chip muffin, Bucky kissed his mom on her cheek and exited the quaint two story house with the tan siding and orange tulips in the flower boxes out front.  Bucky devoured the muffin in three bites as he juggled his leather jacket and backpack in his hands.  The muffin eaten, Bucky slipped on his infamous jacket and then his backpack before climbing onto his bike and starting it up.

Helmet on, Bucky started back down the driveway.  As he paused at the edge of the driveway, he spotted Mrs. Hall, the crotchety old woman who lived across the street.  Mrs. Hall hated Bucky's motorcycle and made a point to glare at him whenever she saw him.  She called the bike a nuisance.  Of course, she also called Bucky a nuisance as well.

With a smirk hidden by the black helmet, Bucky gave a small wave towards the old woman.  Bucky wasn't sure if a wave could be considered a sarcastic gesture, even though that was what he was shooting for.  Then, he pulled out of the driveway and headed towards school.

\------------

Arriving at school, Bucky parked his bike in his usual spot and tucked his helmet under his arm as he climbed off the motorcycle.  His steel-blue eyes scanned the student parking lot for a moment, finding that his younger sister, Rebecca, had arrived safely with her friends.  Rebecca's friends were all watching Bucky and much to Rebecca's annoyance, Bucky raised his hand and gave a subtle wave.

Not wanting to be ogled by the younger girls any longer, Bucky started towards the school building.  It was an older brick building that was usually too cold in the winter, too hot towards the end of the school year, and leaked profusely when it rained particularly hard.  And Bucky couldn't wait to leave it behind once June --

"Oof," a deep voice exhaled when Bucky accidentally bumped into them, causing them to drop their books and Bucky to drop his motorcycle helmet.

Finally taking in the situation, Bucky realized that he had ran into the blond from the alley.  Bucky watched as the boy dropped down to pick up his loose papers.  It didn't take long for Bucky to help.

As Bucky reached for one of the notebooks, he chanced a glance up at the blond.  Purple and blue surrounded the boy's left eye, just like Bucky knew that it would.  Bucky handed the boy the notebook and told him, "Sorry about..." Bucky looked around at the boy's things on the floor and continued, "I gotta remember to watch where I'm goin'."

"It's alright," the blond reassured Bucky, grabbing the corner of the notebook so there would be no chance of him touching Bucky's hand.

Trying not to think about how much that stung, Bucky quickly gathered the blond's other items and stood up.  Bucky thought about offering the blond his hand again, like he had the previous night, but before Bucky could, the blond was already standing.  He was a small boy.  At his full height he barely reached Bucky's shoulders.  But the blond stood with his shoulders back, trying to exude as much confidence as he could for someone who was normally the punchline to short jokes.

The blond's sky blue eyes locked with Bucky's and for a moment, Bucky forgot why they were both standing there in the first place.  Then, the blond cleared his throat and looked at Bucky, expectantly.  Bucky's brows furrowed and the blond gestured towards his things in Bucky's arms as he reminded Bucky, "My stuff."

"Right," Bucky snapped out of the moment and glanced down at the notebooks and loose papers in his arms before eagerly holding the items out for the blond to take.  Once the remaining school supplies were securely in the blond's slender arms, Bucky raked his hand through his brown locks and looked at the ground again as he said, "Sorry, again."

"It's alright," the blond reassured Bucky again.  He cleared his throat and said, "Thanks for helping me pick everything up."

Bucky glanced up to see that the blond was staring at something on Bucky.  With furrowed brows, Bucky watched as the blond's jaw clenched.  Stepping around Bucky, the blond continued on his original route without saying another word to Bucky.

Turning, Bucky watched as the petite boy disappeared in the crowd of students.  Bucky's brows were still furrowed as he turned back around and continued on his original route.  Bucky wasn't sure what had just happened.  Was there something on his face?  Bucky scratched at his jaw, glancing over his shoulder in the direction that the blond had gone.

At his locker, Bucky shoved his helmet in and started unloading his backpack when a vivacious red-head leaned against the locker next to his.  She gently poked at a spot underneath Bucky's ear and teased, "Did someone have a fun night?"

"Fuck," Bucky breathed, remembering the hickey.  He turned towards the red-head and asked, "Is it that noticeable?"

The red-head took Bucky's head in her hands and tilted his head at an unusual angle as she examined the small hickey.  Growing annoyed, Bucky sighed, "C'mon Nat."

Finally, the red-head, Nat, let go and told him, "I've seen worse."  Leaning against the rows of lockers again, she joked, "I've given worse."

Bucky rolled his eyes and looked over the girl's head, in the direction the blond went.  It might have been a long shot, but Bucky couldn't help wondering if the hickey was what put the blond off.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/624612934-paper-hearts-skinny-steve-and-badboy-bucky-modern>


	4. Four

**Four:**

Three hours later, Bucky was still stuck in his head.  His brows had been in a constant furrow and Nat had pointed out, on more than one occasion, that he looked like a serial killer.  Bucky just rolled his eyes at her comments and kept trying to understand why the blond didn't seem to like him very much.  The blond couldn't possibly believe all the things that people said about Bucky, right?  Right?!

A bit frantic, Bucky packed up his calculus supplies and rushed out of the classroom.  However, in his haste, he slammed into someone.  Bucky stumbled back at the force and realized that he had ran into the one person that he wanted to see the least: Gertie.

"What the --" Gertie started, but stopped when she realized who had just nearly knocked her to the ground.  Once she gathered her bearings, Gertie ran her hand up Bucky's chest, up his neck, and then started playing with his shoulder length brown hair.  Gertie cocked her head to the side and evaluated the hickey that she gave him.  "Huh," she started, running her finger over the small mark, "I thought it was bigger last night."

"Yeah, well," Bucky stated, trying to remove the girl's hand from his body.

Which only made Gertie press herself closer to Bucky, wrapping her arms around his waist as she kissed at his prominent jaw.  And as fate would have it, that was the exact moment that the blond passed by.  At first, Bucky was sure that the boy wouldn't see them.  After all, Bucky was sure that the boy hadn't noticed him any other time.

Of course, just when Bucky assumed that the boy would just walk on by, the blond looked up.  His eyes locked with Bucky's, and Bucky watched as the blond's eyes widened in what he could only assume was surprise.  Especially when the blond's jaw slightly dropped.  The blond blinked a few times, shut his mouth in a quick snap, and turned his attention from Bucky, deciding instead to look at the ground.

Bucky's chest tightened and he pushed Gertie away, holding her at arms length.  Gertie pouted, "What's wrong?"

"I," Bucky started and paused.  He wasn't sure what to say.  On the one hand, Bucky wanted to end their tryst.  Tell Gertie that she should be with someone that she actually liked.  On the other hand, Bucky didn't want to be alone and Gertie was the only girl that Bucky had been with that didn't try to change him.  So, Bucky stepped around her and said, "I'm late for class."

"But it's lunch!"  Gertie called after him as he raced down the hallway, putting as much distance between them as he could.

Ducking into the library, Bucky took in a deep breath and raked his hand through his brown locks before noticing the librarian.  She was an older woman and she was judging Bucky.  Bucky flashed a small smile and nodded in acknowledgement.  Not wanting to be scrutinized anymore than he usually was, he headed over to the book stacks.

Bucky was mindlessly looking over the shelves of books, when someone else entered the library.  The librarian asked, "How did you like it?"

"I loved it," a familiar deep voice caught Bucky's attention.  Peeking between the shelves, Bucky spotted the blond.

"I knew you would," the librarian smiled at the boy.  Checking in the book that the blond returned, she asked, "What's the verdict for today?"

"Adventure," the blond told the older woman before turning and heading in the direction that Bucky was in.

Suddenly, Bucky's heart started to race and he quickly picked up the nearest book in a hasty attempt to appear nonchalant.  Bucky even decided to casually lean against the book stack, crossing his ankle in front of the other.  Just as Bucky settled, the blond turned down the stacks that he was in.

Abruptly, the blond stopped.  Bucky's palms started to sweat and his heart was hammering so ferociously in his chest that he was afraid that it would just leap right out.  For a moment, Bucky assumed that the blond might actually turn and leave.

The moment seemed to stretch on forever before the blond finally took a step forward.  As the blond took another step, Bucky's breath hitched.  Bucky feared that the boy would confront him.  Or tell Bucky to leave.

Another step and Bucky wondered if the blond knew that Bucky wasn't really reading the back of the novel in his hands.  Bucky chewed on his bottom lip, trying to control himself.  In the very least, Bucky tried to control his breathing.

The blond took another step and Bucky swallowed thickly.  The blond stopped walking then and Bucky was sure that he could tell that Bucky was overwrought.  The blond cleared his throat and Bucky looked up, locking eyes, as the blond asked, "Do you, uh, do you... mind?"

"Oh," Bucky stated a little too loudly as he uncrossed his ankles.  Bucky slightly winced at his own loud voice and stumbled away from the stack that he had been leaning against with a blush on his face as he whispered, "Sorry."

The blond shrugged and glanced over at Bucky.  Looking over the books, the blond quietly pondered, "You say that a lot."

"Say what a lot?"  Bucky asked with his brows furrowed.

"'Sorry,'" the blond answered.

Bucky watched as he grabbed his desired book from the shelf and said, "Sorry," then realized that he had just repeated himself and his blushed darkened.  Smirking down at the ground, he muttered a good humored, "Shit."

The blond softly chuckled and held the book close to his chest as he leaned against the book stack.  His expression was one of amusement and he nodded at Bucky as he asked the brunet, "What book?"

Bucky had been preoccupied looking at the blond that he almost forgot that he was, in fact, holding a book.  Blinking a few times to try and clear his head, Bucky looked down at the book in his hand and Bucky's brows furrowed as he said, "Madame Bovary."

Bucky didn't know the book, but the blond apparently did.  The blond chuckled and quickly lifted his hand to cover his mouth.  Amused, Bucky asked, "What?"

"Well," the blond started, "I've never read it, but the author was charged with immorality for the obscenity in the novel."

"Huh," Bucky smirked down at the novel in his hand and quirked an eyebrow at the blond.  "What's a book like this doing in a high school library?"

"Sometimes," the blond lowered his voice, causing Bucky to lean closer.  The blond glanced around to make sure that no one else would overhear them and continued, "Sam will bring in his own copy of books that students want to read but can't necessarily get themselves."

Bucky nodded and looked over the blond.  Not wanting to seem like a creeper just standing there, staring at the boy, Bucky asked, "Who's Sam?"

"The library intern," the blond casually answered.

With a small chuckle and furrowed brows, Bucky asked, "What's the point of a library intern?"

"Technically, he's a librarian.  But Mrs. Bittermeyer isn't very keen on the fact that she's retiring at the end of the year, so his current title is intern."  The blond replied, looking up at Bucky with blue eyes so deep that Bucky was sure that he would drown.

Clearing his throat, Bucky briefly glanced at his feet and stood a little straighter, trying to gain some composure.  The blond was looking at the ground now and Bucky decided that he couldn't keep beating around the bush.  Bucky wanted to know the boy, and if he was going to get to know him, he needed the blond's name.

"I'm Bucky," he introduced himself, gaining the blond's attention again.

"I know," the blond scoffed, flashing a knowing smirk.  He took in a deep breath and rolled his shoulders back, standing tall as he informed Bucky of his own name, "Steve."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/625718084-paper-hearts-skinny-steve-and-badboy-bucky-modern>


	5. Five

**Five:**

Steve liked to read.  "Love," Steve corrected himself, "I love to read."

It was lunch, but Bucky was in the library with Steve.  They didn't move from the book stacks, just slid down and sat on the maroon carpet instead.  Bucky had put Madame Bovary back where he selected it while Steve held his desired novel in his lap.  Occasionally, Steve would subconsciously run his fingertips along the smooth surface of the cover, drawing Bucky's attention to the small movement every time that it happened, making Bucky wonder what the soft caresses would feel against his skin.

"What?"  Steve asked with furrowed brows.

Feeling like he was just caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Bucky blushed and lied, "What book?  I can't see the title."

"Oh," Steve's eyes briefly widened before he finally said, "The Odyssey."

"Isn't that required reading?"  Bucky asked with a small scoff.

"Yeah," Steve quickly lifted his shoulder and quirked a brow, almost challenging Bucky, as he asked, "So?  What's your point?"

Bucky bit his lip and shook his head as he looked down at his lap.  Bucky wasn't sure what the right thing to say was, so he didn't say anything.  For a moment, Bucky wondered why it mattered what Steve thought of him.  Why was Bucky trying so hard to get Steve to approve of him.  No, not just approve.  In general, there weren't a lot of people who approved of Bucky in all his teen angst glory.  No, Bucky didn't care if Steve approved of who Bucky was.  Bucky wanted Steve to like him.

Looking back up, Bucky looked over Steve again.  Steve was a scrawny kid who was wearing clothes much too large for his naturally slender frame.  Bucky wondered if he did so purposely or if Steve had inherited the ill-fitting garments.  Either way, Bucky decided, Steve didn't necessarily look bad.  In fact, Bucky kinda liked how Steve's clothes were baggier.  If anything, it helped Bucky imagine what Steve would look like in his clothes.

Shocking himself, Bucky's gaze dropped and he blinked a few times.  Where the hell did that come from?  Bucky internally asked himself.  Of course, he knew where it came from.  One look at Steve and Bucky knew why it mattered to him if Steve liked him.  The answer was in the smaller boy's blue eyes and the way that his -- currently swollen -- bottom lip quirked up whenever Bucky eloquently put his foot in his mouth.

"Of Mice and Men," Bucky quietly said, gaining the blond's attention.

"What?"  Steve asked with a furrowed brow, locking eyes with Bucky.

Bucky cleared his throat and repeated, "Of Mice and Men."  He bit his lower lip and continued, "By John Steinbeck."

Steve nodded, "I'm aware."  A blush colored his cheeks and he pushed his floppy blond hair out of his eyes.  Bucky concluded that Steve looked embarrassed and Bucky felt a little smug.  Steve asked, "What about it?"

"It's a good one," Bucky answered with a small shrug.  "My favorite off the 10th grade reading list."

"Funny," Steve teased, "I always pegged you as a The Catcher in the Rye type of guy."

Bucky smirked and bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smiling too much.  A small chuckle escaped Bucky and he noticed that Steve looked particularly pleased with himself.  Bucky joked, "It's the jacket, isn't it?"

Steve chuckled, seemingly not caring whether he was being too loud, as he answered, "Actually, it's the devil-may-care attitude."

"Devil-may-care?"  Bucky leaned back as he barked out a laugh.  Sitting up again, he playfully narrowed his eyes at Steve and teased, "It's the bike, isn't it?"

Steve blushed and gave a single nod.  Bucky liked the way that the tips of Steve's ears were turning red, just like the apples of his cheeks.  Bucky also liked how Steve couldn't seem to meet Bucky's eyes in that moment.  It made Bucky feel like a million bucks.

Bucky liked that Steve was blushing.  Knowing that people usually blushed even more when they were called out on it, Bucky lifted his hand and wiggled his finger at Steve's face as he teased, "Are you blushing?"

"No," Steve scoffed and swatted at Bucky's hand, but the blush only grew more prominent.

"Yes, you are," Bucky insisted and playfully tapped Steve's knee with the side of his foot.

Steve then nudged Bucky's foot with his knee and scoffed, "Shut up, jerk."

"Hey," Bucky scoffed, "Watch who you're talkin' too, punk."

"Who're ya calling, 'punk'?"  Steve gasped, feigning shock, causing Bucky to laugh.

When the laughter died out, Bucky pressed his lips together to stop his smile from becoming too prominent.  However, when he looked up at Steve, all hope was lost.  Especially when Bucky realized that there was a dopey grin on Steve's face and that Bucky was the one who caused it.

Bucky opened his mouth, ready to talk.  But before he could say anything, the bell rang.  Signalling that the lunch period was over, the boys glanced at each other, then stood from the floor.  Briefly, Bucky wished that he had been the first to stand so that he could offer Steve his hand, like he had in the alley.

Feeling the urge to take Steve's hand anyway, Bucky instead raked it through his shoulder length brown hair.  The movement gained Steve's attention.  It didn't last long though.  Steve turned and walked towards the librarian, Mrs. Bittermeyer, leaving Bucky standing there a bit... crushed.

Defeated after the moment ended, Bucky left the library without another word.  Bucky would've liked to seem cooler than he was, but he messed it up by glancing over his shoulder.  Luckily for Bucky though, it was the exact moment that Steve happened to glance over at him too.

The corner of Bucky's lips quirked up as he turned down the hallway, walking with a little more spring in his step.  Maybe, just maybe, Steve liked Bucky.  Just a little, maybe.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/625764764-paper-hearts-skinny-steve-and-badboy-bucky-modern>


	6. Six

**Six:**

Bucky was jittery.  And he knew that it wasn't just because he was itching for a cigarette.  Bucky knew that it had a lot to do with Steve.  They had one conversation and Bucky was floating on cloud nine.

Well, he was.

Once the final bell rang, dismissing school, Bucky found Gertie waiting at his locker.  Bucky's good mood came crashing down and it felt as though he dropped right off the cloud and hit every tree on the way back down to reality.  Bucky realized all too soon that he didn't even know if he'd have a chance to feel like that again.

With a sigh, Bucky's shoulders sagged and he approached his locker.  Immediately, Gertie wrapped her arms around Bucky, pulling him close as she attempted to kiss his neck.  Not in the mood, Bucky held Gertie at arms length and gave her a tight lipped grin before moving her aside, so he could get into his locker.

"Everything okay?"  Gertie asked, sliding up close behind him.

"Yup," Bucky stated, trying to ignore that she had snaked her arms around his torso.

"You sure?"  Gertie asked, slipping one hand under Bucky's black t-shirt.

Bucky wrapped his hand around Gertie's wrist and tugged at her arm until it was no longer touching his bare stomach.  He then removed himself from her grasp and slid his leather jacket on.  When Bucky turned back around, Gertie crossed her arms along her chest and popped her hip, letting Bucky know that she wasn't pleased.

"What the fuck," Gertie started.  Her eyes were narrowed, "Is going on?"

"I don't want --" you, is what Bucky wanted to say, but stopped himself.  Instead, he said, "I don't want you hanging all over me."

Gertie quirked her eyebrow as she evaluated Bucky and sneered, "You didn't seem to have a problem with it last night."

Bucky narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything.  Bucky knew that if he said something in that moment, he'd regret it later.  Sure, he could've pointed out that Gertie was the one that had propositioned Bucky with a no-strings-attached arrangement a few months ago.  Bucky also could've reminded Gertie that up until a few weeks ago, she didn't even like to been seen with Bucky.  God only knows the temper tantrum that she probably would've thrown if Bucky would've draped himself over her that way last week.

But Bucky liked Gertie.  He liked the way that she always tried to seem smarter than him.  He liked how Gertie wasn't intimidated by him.  He liked how Gertie would snort if she was laughing hard enough.

Bucky liked Gertie, and he didn't want to hurt her.  So, he didn't say anything in the heat of the moment.  Instead, he grabbed the last of his things and slammed the locker door shut.  Bucky didn't look back as he stepped around the voluptuous brunette and weaved through the crowd of students.

Once he was outside, Bucky knew that he couldn't wait until he got home before he lit up.  So, he balanced the small white cigarette between his lips and blocked the wind with his hand cupped around the flame.  When the cigarette was finally lit, he took in a long drag, feeling the last five minutes start to melt away.

Maybe he could even climb his way back up to his previous mood.  He doubted that he could get all the way back to cloud nine.  But maybe he could rest on cloud five for a while or something.

Reaching his bike, he leaned against it and closed his eyes.  Behind his eyelids, he imagined the clear blues that belonged to Steve.  Bucky couldn't ever recall seeing eyes that blue before.  They were almost luminescent.  Bucky's breath hitched and he opened his eyes.

Taking another drag, it felt like someone was watching him.  Exhaling the large puff of smoke, Bucky turned to look behind him.  Steve was walking down the sidewalk.  When Bucky's eyes locked with Steve's, it was brief.  Bucky's gaze drifted behind Steve, where Bucky noticed three boys walking behind Steve.  They didn't seem to notice Bucky; they were too preoccupied with messing with Steve.

Noticing that one of them was going to shove Steve, Bucky stubbed out his cigarette and motioned at Steve, "Hey, c'mere a minute."

Steve's brows furrowed and he glanced behind himself.  Spotting the three larger boys, Steve sized them up before glancing back over at Bucky.  Bucky motioned him over again and Steve's jaw clenched, but he made his way over to Bucky.  Steve tightly gripped his backpack straps and stood a modest distance from Bucky.  Steve's tone was sharp as he asked, "What?"

Bucky shrugged and watched as the three boys continued walking.  When Bucky turned his attention back to Steve, he noticed that Steve's face was set into angry, hard lines.  Unsure of what he did wrong, Bucky asked, "What?"

Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head, turning to leave.  Bucky was even more confused now.  His brows were furrowed and he asked, "Wait, where ya goin'?"

"I don't need you to stick up for me," Steve sneered, gripping his backpack straps a little tighter.

"Okay," Bucky stated.

Confusion was dripping from Bucky's reply, and Steve continued, "Yeah, okay.  So, I don't need you to treat me like a charity case.  I can take care of myself."

Bucky nodded as it finally dawned on him what it must have looked like from Steve's perspective.  Steve started walking away and Bucky quickly caught up.  Even Bucky had to admit that for being such a little guy, Steve sure was quick.  Bucky told Steve, "I know."

"Do you?  Because to me it looks like you keep jumpin' in to save me," Steve spat.  His jaw was clenched and his knuckles were turning white from how tight he was holding onto his backpack straps, and Steve muttered, "I know I'm not the biggest guy, but I can handle things myself."

Bucky glanced at Steve and asked, "Who says that I was't protecting them from you?"

Steve paused and looked over at Bucky.  Bucky's brow was quirked and Steve narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he studied Bucky.  There was no way that that was what Bucky was doing.  A blind man could see that Bucky was lying through his teeth.  Steve asked, "Why?"

Bucky shrugged, "They wouldn't be able to handle your rage."

"My rage?"  Steve questioned as he turned fully to face Bucky.

"Yeah," Bucky smirked.  "Punks like you are always pickin' fights."

Steve looked down at the ground, not wanting Bucky to see that he was smiling.  Of course, Bucky did see, and that caused Bucky's smirk to grow into a full smile, showing off his pearly white teeth.  Without hesitating, Bucky asked, "You got a ride home?"

"I usually just walk," Steve answered, still looking at the ground.

"Well, would you like a lift for a change?"  Bucky asked, gesturing over to his motorcycle.

Steve glanced over at the bike and then back at Bucky.  Bucky wasn't sure what Steve was thinking, but Bucky hoped that he wouldn't turn him down.  Bucky wasn't religious, but he prayed to all the gods he could think of as he waited for Steve's answer.

"Alright," Steve finally said and Bucky let out a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding.

"Alright," Bucky agreed with a large smile that crinkled all the way up to his steel-blue eyes.  He led the way over to his motorcycle and realized a little late that all he had was one helmet.  Not giving it a second thought, Bucky held the helmet out for Steve.

"Thanks," Steve's swollen lip quirked up and he slipped the black full-face helmet over his head.

Bucky climbed onto the bike and started it up before waiting for Steve to climb on behind him.  When it took a little longer than Bucky expected, Bucky moved a little further up on the bike, to give Steve plenty of room and glanced over his shoulder at the petite blond.  "Ya comin'?"  Bucky asked, keeping the bike steady.

Through the clear face shield, Bucky could see Steve's eyes were wide.  Bucky assumed that it was nervousness and was just about to suggest that they just walk, but then Steve climbed onto the bike behind Bucky.  Bucky swallowed thickly and looked over his shoulder to tell Steve, "Hold on."

A little hesitantly, Steve reached forward and grabbed onto Bucky's backpack.  Bucky could feel Steve's knuckles on his back and glanced down to make sure that Steve's feet weren't touching the ground.  When everything was clear, Bucky pulled out of his parking spot, and then the parking lot.  All the while, Bucky couldn't help but wish that Steve was holding on to him, rather than his backpack.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/626656838-paper-hearts-skinny-steve-and-badboy-bucky-modern>


	7. Seven

**Seven:**

With Steve's directions, they arrived at Steve's apartment after ten minutes.  Bucky pulled along the curb and cut the engine.  Bucky kicked down the side stand and waited for Steve to climb off first.  In all honesty, Bucky wasn't sure if he should climb off at all.  After all, Bucky and Steve weren't exactly friends, and Bucky wasn't sure if Steve would want to hang out.

Steve took off the helmet and thrusted it in Bucky's direction.  Bucky's eyes widened briefly and he figured that that was as much an answer as he needed.  Clearly, Steve had no interest in Bucky sticking around.  Clearly, they weren't on the same page.  Maybe Bucky was reading too into --

Hheeehhh, Steve wheezed, immediately catching Bucky's attention.  Bucky climbed off his bike and stood in front of Steve, with wide eyes, as Steve wheezed again, hhheee.  Steve slid his backpack off his shoulders and, with shaky hands, unzipped the first compartment.

Bucky wasn't sure what to do, so he asked, "Are you okay?"

Steve pulled out an inhaler and gave a quick nod before lifting the device to his mouth and taking in a deep breath of the medication.  Bucky's arms were still outstretched towards Steve, like he was going to hold the petite boy, or catch him if he fell.  Steve took another drag from the inhaler and Bucky slowly lowered his arms back down to his sides.

"You okay?"  Bucky asked again.

"Yeah," Steve quietly said with a croaky voice.

Bucky studied Steve and asked, "You sure?"

"Yeah," Steve softly chuckled and shoved his inhaler back into his bag.  As Steve slung his bag back on his shoulders, he nonchalantly stated, "Just an asthma thing."

"Asthma," Bucky repeated and suddenly felt guilty about his dirty little habit that seemed all too prominent in his jeans pocket.

"Well," Steve started and pushed his floppy blond hair away from his face, "Thanks for the lift home."

"No problem," Bucky said, not meeting Steve's eyes due to his guilt driven loathing.

"Bucky," Steve said.

"Hmm?"  Bucky hummed, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Are you okay?"  Steve asked.

Bucky's brows furrowed and he glanced up at Steve, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Steve shrugged, "You just seem --"  Steve shook his head and instead said, "Never mind.  Forget it."

Bucky watched Steve.  They may not have known each other very well, but Bucky could tell that Steve was stuck inside his head and was probably beating himself up over what happened.  Which Bucky found utterly ridiculous.  Especially since the kid probably had an asthma attack because of Bucky being a smoker.

"I'll see you at school?"  Bucky asked, hopeful, but he wasn't stupid enough to hold his breath.

"Yeah," Steve stated a bit too quickly.  He blushed then and averted his gaze from Bucky.  Steve scuffled his feet a bit and tried to sound a little more casual when he said, "Yeah.  I'll see you at school."

"Yeah, okay," Bucky nodded, biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from grinning too widely.  Then, he slipped his helmet on over his head and climbed back on his motorcycle.

At the stop sign at the end of the street, Bucky chanced a glance over his shoulder and spotted Steve still standing there, watching him.  Bucky's heart stuttered in his chest and he allowed the grin to grow as he turned down his street.  Of course, his mood sours slightly when all he can smell is the lingering stench from his cigarettes.

Bucky knew that if he wanted to get closer to Steve, he needed to ditch the cigarettes.  The thought alone made Bucky hesitant.  After all, he had been smoking for a while.  Bucky didn't like to think that he was addicted though.  He could quit anytime he wanted.  Or at least, that was what Bucky liked to tell himself.

Pulling into his driveway, Bucky cut the engine and removed his helmet.  He sat on his bike, thinking, when a white Audi Q7 pulled into the driveway behind him.  When the engine cut, Bucky decided to climb off his motorcycle.

As Bucky started towards the house, Rebecca climbed out of the vehicle with her friends following her.  Bucky was quick as he started heading up to his room.  He just wasn't in the mood to deal with Becca's friends.

"Hey Bucky," he heard a small voice call as he stepped onto the first step.

With a sigh, he turned to see the girls looking through the cabinets for snacks.  One of the girls though, a tiny girl with her spiral blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, is sitting at the small round table.  Bucky's eyes immediately land on the white stick poking out of her wide mouth.  The girl smirked and pulled the stick from her mouth, revealing that the stick was attached to a small, bright blue sucker.

"What are you up to?"  The girl asked Bucky.

Bucky shrugged and left the stairs.  He approached the girl and asked, "Can I have one of those?"

"Sure," the girl smirked and set the sucker back in her mouth as she reached into her small, stylish backpack.  She had a full bag of the small Dum Dum suckers.  She asked, "Flavor preference?"

"Uh," Bucky thought, his brows furrowed.  He shrugged and shook his head, "No, whatever is fine."

The girl nodded and moved the sucker around in her mouth with her tongue as she handed Bucky a root beer flavored Dum Dum.  Bucky graciously took the small sucker and made sure that their fingers didn't brush as he told her, "Thanks."

"Anytime," she smirked and winked at Bucky.

Blinking a few times, Bucky tried to ignore the fact that his younger sister's friend was flirting with him, while he turned and headed back upstairs.  Bucky closed his bedroom door with his foot and removed his backpack, as well as his leather jacket.  Bucky plopped down on his bed and took out his pack of cigarettes.

Holding the pack of cigarettes in one hand and the sucker in the other, Bucky glanced back and forth between the two.  Bucky started to wonder if he could substitute the cigarettes with the suckers.  After all, the one other time that he had tried to stop, he bought the packs of gum.  The gum didn't work, but maybe the suckers would.

Bucky prayed that the suckers would work.

Unwrapping the root beer flavored sucker, Bucky popped it into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the small hard candy ball.  It wasn't bad.  Sugary, which Bucky liked.  Another swirl of his tongue and Bucky decided that it might be the best way to go.  Standing from his bed, he took the remaining four cigarettes from the pack and headed towards the bathroom.

Bucky stood in front of the toilet, grasping the cigarettes like a lifeline.  Maybe he couldn't do this.  Maybe he should save them.  Maybe this gesture wasn't needed.  After all, Steve didn't seem to mind that Bucky smoked.  However, if Bucky continued this bad habit, there was no way that he could be as close to Steve as he desperately wanted.

Closing his eyes, Bucky imagined Steve's.  Imagining Steve's blue orbs, Bucky opened his eyes again.  In a dramatic gesture, Bucky tossed his last cigarettes into the toilet and flushed them down.  With a sigh, Bucky stood there, mourning his way of coping.  Then, he swirled his tongue around the lollipop in his mouth and left the bathroom.

Plopping back down on his bed, Bucky felt lighter.  Bucky took the Dum Dum out of his mouth and looked at it.  He held the sucker out in front of him and quietly toasted to himself, "To new starts!"

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/626788723-paper-hearts-skinny-steve-and-badboy-bucky-modern>


	8. Eight

**Eight:**

It had taken entirely too long for Monday to roll around, Bucky concluded.  The last time that Bucky had seen Steve was on Friday when he dropped him off outside of his apartment, and Bucky felt like the absence dragged on longer than it should have.  After all, the two had only interacted for two days, maybe Bucky was just overreacting.  Or maybe it just felt so long because Bucky was going through nicotine withdrawal.

Whatever it was, Bucky was on edge.

As soon as Bucky parked his bike, he pulled off his helmet and itched for a cigarette.  Of course, Bucky didn't have any cigarettes on him and he refused to crumble and buy a new pack.  Even though his coworkers were beyond done with his attitude over the weekend.

Maybe just one...

No!  Bucky shook his head and pulled a lemon lime Dum Dum out of his backpack.  Quickly removing the wrapper, he stuck the sucker in his mouth.  One good thing about moving onto suckers was that he didn't have to wait outside until he finished it.  So, that was a plus.

Bucky was relieved when he didn't find Gertie at his locker and he thought that maybe he could quit Gertie cold turkey too.  Although, that seemed a little less likely.

"What's with the sucker?"  Nat asked, leaning against the row of lockers next to Bucky's.

"Trying to quit smoking," Bucky explained, shoving his helmet and leather jacket into his locker.

"Really?"  Nat excitedly questioned.

Bucky nodded, swirling his tongue around the lollipop, "Really, really."

Nat smiled and crossed her arms along her chest, "What made you change your mind?"

For a moment, Bucky paid extra attention to removing his first period class items.  Nat was his best friend, but what would he tell her?  Oh, I just have a thing for this asthmatic boy.  I want to take his breath away, but not literally.  Well, Bucky supposed that he could tell her that.  But was he ready to admit something like that?  Bucky didn't even know if Steve liked him.

Swirling his tongue around the sucker, Bucky thought.  If Steve didn't like him, would Bucky stop liking Steve?  No.  Bucky had liked Steve before that night in the alley.  Running his hand through his brown hair, Bucky knew that if Steve didn't reciprocate his feelings, it would hurt.  Bucky assumed that was why they were called crushes, after all.

"James...?"  Nat questioned, still waiting for Bucky's answer.

Bucky turned to look at his friend.  Removing the sucker from his mouth, Bucky glanced over Nat's shoulder and spotted Steve walking down the hallway.  Bucky's heart started to race in his chest as he held his breath.  All Bucky wanted was for Steve to look up at him.  Look up, look up, please, please, look up, Bucky prayed, keeping his eyes glued to Steve.

Steve walked down the hallway with his shoulders back and his head held high.  Steve didn't seem to pay any mind to anyone, all he did was continue down the hall.  Bucky admired that about Steve.

Sighing in defeat, Bucky popped the Dum Dum back in his mouth.  As Bucky did so, Steve just happened to look up at that moment.  Steve's eyes were focused on Bucky and Bucky took in a deep breath.  Bucky swirled his tongue around the sugary lollipop and Steve's eyes briefly widened before he started blinking rapidly.

Averting his gaze, Steve took in a shaky breath, causing Bucky to fear that he was about to have another asthma attack.  Bucky's brows furrowed and he followed Steve's movement until he was, unfortunately, out of view.

Nat stood on her tip-toes and asked, "Who ya watchin'?"

Bucky shook his head and turned his attention back to the red-head in front of him.  There was a dark blush on his cheeks and Nat teasingly poked his cheeks while asking, "Does someone have a crush?!"

"What?"  Bucky scoffed, trying to play it off as incredulous.

But Nat was good at reading people.  And she was especially good at reading her best friend, Bucky.  Sometimes, Nat knew Bucky better than Bucky knew himself.  It probably had a lot to do with them knowing each other since kindergarten, and Bucky knew that if he did try to lie about it, she'd know.  Just like how Nat could tell that Bucky was most definitely crushing on someone.

"C'mon, Buck," Nat nearly whined.

Overhead, the warning bell rang and Bucky sighed in relief.  He closed his locker door and was quick to head down the hallways.  However, he wasn't quick enough as Nat called after him, "This isn't over, Barnes!"

Bucky didn't look back.  He simply lifted his arm and waved as he continued onto his first hour class.  All the while, Bucky couldn't help but dread seeing Nat in third.  How would Bucky avoid her when she sat right next to him?  She could pester him all period if she wanted, and Bucky knew that she would.

The thing was, Bucky didn't want to avoid Nat.  In fact, he wanted to talk about Steve.  Desperately so.  Bucky didn't know much about Steve, but that didn't stop the thoughts of Steve from running through Bucky's head nonstop.  It made Bucky feel like he was losing his mind.  Bucky wanted -- no, needed -- to talk to Nat about Steve.  But Bucky was afraid, nay, terrified.  After all, what would people think?  What would Steve think?

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/627105403-paper-hearts-skinny-steve-and-badboy-bucky-modern>


	9. Nine

**Nine:**

Luck seemed to be, momentarily, on Bucky's side.  As soon as he walked into his third period class, he -- and the rest of the class -- were informed that they would be taking a pop quiz.  Bucky sighed in relief as he took his seat next to Nat.  Bucky almost expected Nat to bug him in the few minutes before the quiz was handed out, but was glad when she didn't.

The quiz had, thankfully, taken up the majority of the class hour and didn't give Nat a chance to bring it up.  Bucky wondered how long this could go on, but didn't question it for too long as he left the classroom and headed towards the library.

Bucky didn't know if he'd find Steve there, but he really hoped that he would.  Taking in a deep breath, Bucky pushed open the door to the library and gave the room a quick glance.  The old librarian, Mrs. Bittermeyer, was glaring at him and Bucky gave her a small smile in retaliation before he walked further into the library.

For a moment, Bucky wondered if he should sit at one of the tables.  Steve would clearly see him if Bucky did that.  But Nat would also be able to find Bucky if he did that, and Bucky didn't want to talk about this with Nat until he had a better grasp of what was going on.

The hopeless romantic part of Bucky thought about going over to the book stacks that they had been in on Friday.  But what if Steve didn't go over there like he did on Friday?  After all, Steve had already gotten the book that he wanted to read, why would Steve go over there again.

What if Steve didn't come to the library at all today?

Not sure what to do, Bucky headed towards one of the tables off to the side.  It wasn't completely hidden where Steve wouldn't see him if he did show up.  But it also wasn't right out in the open either.

Raking his hand through his shoulder length brown hair, Bucky pulled out the chair closest to the book stacks and slung his backpack off.  Bucky opened his bag and pulled out his class items, so he could work on some homework.  All the while, Bucky kept glancing up at the doors to see if anyone was going to enter.

When five minutes passed, Bucky was sure that Steve wasn't going to show up.  Bucky sighed and unwrapped another Dum Dum.  They never discussed meeting up.  All they said was that they'd see each other at school.  Yet, Bucky still felt let down.

Another sigh and Bucky decided to actually get a start on his homework.  Sure, it had been brought as an excuse for why Bucky was there, but now he didn't see any other option to try and save himself from the embarrassment of being here alone.

"You just make it so easy," a familiar bell-like voice declared.

Knowing that it was Gertie, Bucky tried to make himself as small as possible.  He was sure that she hadn't seen him yet, and he didn't want her to see him.  Bucky also tried to make it seem like he was really busy with his homework, on the off chance that she did see him, maybe she'd continue towards the cafeteria without bothering him.

"That was all you," a deep voice replied to Gertie.  "Don't even stress about the test," the voice continued, "You'll do great."

That voice caught Bucky's attention.  Bucky peeked over in the direction of the voices and noticed Steve.  Steve was holding the door open to the conference room and Gertie was exiting the room.  Bucky knew that Gertie had a tutor, but he didn't know that it was Steve.

Gertie's back was facing Bucky and when Steve closed the door, Steve looked past Gertie and his gaze just happened to land on Bucky.  Bucky smirked and held his finger up to his mouth, to tell Steve to be quiet.  Steve smiled before averting his gaze to the ground.

"So, I'll see you Wednesday," Gertie confirmed.

Steve turned his attention back to Gertie and nodded, "Wednesday."

Bucky watched as Gertie left and was amazed by how unobservant she was.  Of course, Bucky wasn't complaining about it.  In fact, he was grateful for it right now.  But he was surprised just how unaware she was to her surroundings.

"What are you doing?"  Steve asked once he reached Bucky's table.  Steve's brows were furrowed in confusion, but the small quirk of his lips showed his amusement.

"Homework," Bucky smirked, rolling the lollipop in his mouth with his tongue.  Steve's gaze fell to Bucky's mouth and Bucky's heart started to race when he noticed the blush that was coloring Steve's face.  Bucky cleared his throat and Steve's gaze returned to his eyes when Bucky asked, "Wanna join me?"

Steve swallowed thickly and explained, "I usually spend lunch in the conference room."

"Why's that?"  Bucky asked, his brows furrowing.

"Because food and beverages aren't allowed in the library," Steve said, pointing at a sign near the book stack that Bucky was sitting by.

"Oh," Bucky said, glancing down at his backpack where he had his lunch stored.

"Would you, uh," Steve cleared his throat and kept his gaze on the table while Bucky watched him.  Steve continued, "Would you want to, uh, join me...?"

"Yeah," Bucky smiled around the sucker in his mouth and quickly packed up his things.  Steve waited until Bucky was ready.  Then, he led Bucky over to the conference room.

It was a quaint room with a long table surrounded by cushioned chairs that seemed new.  On the wall opposite the doors, was a large dry erase board that currently had different Algebra equations written in two different sets of handwriting.  For a moment, Bucky stood there and admired Steve's penmanship.

"So," Steve started, gaining Bucky's attention.  Steve sat down at the head of the table and asked, "Why don't you tutor your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?"  Bucky questioned as he sat down in the chair next to Steve's.  Steve's brow quirked and he gestured towards the door and Bucky asked, "Gertie?"  Steve nodded and Bucky shook his head, "She's not my girlfriend."

"She's not?"  Steve's brows were furrowed.  Bucky confirmed with a shake of his head and Steve said, "But you... she, uh, was... the other day?"

Bucky focused on taking out his lunch.  He had never had to explain their tryst before.  Well, at least, Bucky had never had to explain it to someone that he had romantic feelings for.  How would Steve react to Bucky and Gertie's no-strings-attached arrangement?

"We're, uh, not like that," Bucky finally said.  He chanced a glance at Steve and noticed that Steve's face was furrowed as he thought.  Bucky bit down on the sucker, knowing that he blew it.

"Then what are you like?"  Steve questioned.

Bucky continued chewing on the sucker as he studied Steve.  Bucky decided that he should be honest.  With a sigh, Bucky explained, "Sometimes, we hook up."

"Oh," Steve declared a bit solemnly as he nodded.  Steve's voice was quiet as he told Bucky, "I get it."

Yup, definitely blew it, Bucky thought as he turned his gaze away from Steve.  Bucky wondered if he should just leave.  After all, it didn't seem like Steve liked Bucky very much in the moment.  Maybe Bucky should leave now before he can further ruin any chance he has with Steve.

"You know she talks about you?"  Steve quietly informed Bucky.

Bucky quirked a brow, "She does?"  There was a smile on Steve's face, even though his attention was on opening a baggie of baby carrots.  Bucky smirked and asked, "What does she say?"

The tips of Steve's ears turned red and Bucky pressed his lips together to stop himself from gleefully giggling.  Steve was stalling as he took a bite of one of the baby carrots.  Bucky leaned back in his chair, he could wait.  As Bucky started eating his granola, Steve finally said, "I'm not at liberty to disclose such information."

"Why the hell not?"  Bucky scoffed.

"Tutor-pupil confidentiality," Steve explained, pressing his lips together to keep himself from smiling too wide.  He failed, as the corners of his lips quirked up into a large, shit-eating grin.

"Oh, I see how it is," Bucky teased.  Bucky leaned forward, resting his arms on the table.  Steve didn't move.  They were sitting close and Bucky looked over Steve's face.  The bruising to Steve's eye was still there, but healing.  The swelling in his lower lip had gone down as well, leaving them looking naturally pouty instead of injured.

Bucky blinked a few times, trying to clear his head of images of leaning closer and closing the small distance between them.  Bucky wondered if Steve was thinking about kissing him too.  Instead of focusing on Steve's lips, Bucky moved his gaze up to Steve's eyes.  Those sky blue orbs were already watching Bucky.  When their eyes locked, Steve took in a deep shaky breath and Bucky leaned back.  Surely, Bucky wasn't just imaging things now.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/627549828-paper-hearts-skinny-steve-and-badboy-bucky-modern>


	10. Ten

**Ten:**

"Where do you keep running off to?"  Clint asked as he caught up with Bucky at his locker.

Bucky had a Dum Dum in his mouth and he swirled his tongue around the sucker, "Nowhere."

"Seriously?"  Clint scoffed, and realized how much happier Bucky seemed.  All Clint and Nat wanted for Bucky was for him to be happy.  Knowing that he wasn't getting the full story, Clint joked, "You hookin' up with someone in the janitor's closet?"

"No," Bucky barked out a laugh.  Although, Bucky wasn't totally against the idea of doing so.

"Good, 'cause we both know how messy that can be," Clint teased.

"Right," Bucky teasingly agreed.  As Bucky pulled out his textbook, he spotted Steve walking down the hallway and Bucky couldn't stop the grin that crossed his face.  He especially couldn't stop the large toothy smile when Steve happened to look up and lock eyes with Bucky, smiling himself.

Clint noticed the cheerful expression on Bucky's face and followed Bucky's gaze to the petite blond.  With furrowed brows, Clint asked, "You friends with Rogers now or somethin'?"

"Hmm?"  Bucky asked, closing his locker with a slam that was unintentionally too harsh.

The two boys started walking to their next class and Clint watched Bucky.  There was a dopey grin on Bucky's face and Clint's brows furrowed further.  Something was up.  A good something, but a something nonetheless.

Nat mentioned to Clint about Bucky having a crush, but Clint didn't believe her.  Bucky just wasn't the type to have crushes.  Or at least, that was what Clint had started to believe after their many years of friendship and Bucky's lack of romantic interest in their schoolmates.

Now, Clint wondered if he had just been viewing things wrong.  Clint prided himself on being observant.  In fact, it was one of his favorite things about himself.  But as Clint walked down the hallways with Bucky, he wondered if he had overlooked something about Bucky that he hadn't previously noticed.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"  Clint asked with his brows furrowed and his mouth in a tight, serious line.

Bucky looked over at Clint, studying the boy.  At first, Bucky thought that Clint was just messing with him.  However, that all changed when Bucky noticed that Clint's eyes didn't hold their usual mischievous glint.  Bucky nodded, "I know."

"Okay," Clint nodded, taking in a deep breath.  Bucky was still studying him and Clint said, "I mean it.  You can tell me anything; no judgement."

"No judgement?"  Bucky asked, intrigued, even though he already knew that he could be honest with Clint and wouldn't be shamed for anything.  Bucky still decided to tease, "Even if I declared that I was going to marry my motorcycle and that we were planning on adopting a cat?"

Clint playfully winced at that, but still told Bucky, "No judgement."  Bucky chuckled and as they started walking again, Clint started, "Although, I'd probably suggest a dog."

Bucky's laughter grew and he wrapped his arm around Clint's shoulders as he playfully mussed Clint's short hair.  Clint hit at Bucky's torso in jest until Bucky finally let go of Clint.  Clint glared at Bucky, but Bucky just raked his hand through his hair and told Clint, "Don't worry, I know that I can tell you anything."

Still not sure, but not willing to address it, Clint simply nodded before turning to head towards his own class.  Bucky kept the smile on his face until Clint was in the other classroom.  Bucky knew that he should tell his friends what was going on, but Bucky still didn't know what was completely going on.

Yes, Bucky liked Steve.  That much was obvious.  And for the most part, Bucky thought that Steve might like him as well.  But Bucky still wasn't one hundred percent sure.  Mainly, Bucky didn't know because he wasn't exactly sure how to ask.

As soon as I know, I'll tell Clint and Nat everything, Bucky reasoned with himself.  Yeah, as soon as I know, they'll know.

\-------

All through class, Bucky thought about how he should ask Steve.  Should Bucky ask point-blank?  Do you like me?  What if Steve thought that Bucky meant as a friend?  What if Bucky needed to be more forward with his approach?  Hey Steve, I really like you, would you want to go out sometime?  Bucky shook his head.  He didn't want to ask Steve out because he didn't want to worry about rejection.  He also didn't want to scare Steve off.  Besides, Bucky was sure that Steve couldn't be that obtuse, right?

While Bucky thought of things to say to Steve, the bell rang, dismissing class and school.  Bucky packed up his things and decided that he was going to talk to Steve.  Now.  Right now.  Bucky took in a deep breath and started towards Steve's locker.

Now, Bucky wasn't exactly sure what Steve's locker number was, but he knew of the general vicinity.  Once Bucky reached the area, he started to search for the petite blond.  Bucky assumed that it would be easy, but as he looked over the other students, he realized that it might be a bit more difficult.

"What cha doin'?"  A deep voice came from behind Bucky.

A grin tugged at the corner of Bucky's lips and he turned around to find Steve.  "Hey," Bucky allowed his grin to fully form and he locked his eyes with Steve.  Steve pushed his floppy blond hair out of his face and Bucky asked, "What are you doing right now?"

Steve's brows briefly furrowed as he smirked and told Bucky, "Going home?"

"Right," Bucky nodded and looked down at the floor.  He raked his hand through his shoulder length hair and peeked up at Steve from underneath his lashes as he asked, "Would you like a lift home?"

"Okay.  Sure," Steve agreed and gestured towards his locker across the hall.  Steve didn't need to look over his shoulder to make sure that Bucky was following him, but Steve did so anyway.  When Steve faced his locker, there was a clear smirk on his face.  One could only assume that it was put there by none other than Bucky himself.

While Steve gathered his school items, Bucky took a casual, curious look into Steve's locker.  There were novels on both shelves and some at the bottom of the locker, but there only seemed to be one actual textbook.  Of course, that only made Bucky more curious.  Casually and with a hint of teasing, Bucky asked, "Do you take any actual classes?"

"Yes," Steve scoffed and slung his backpack over his shoulders.

"Ya sure?"  Bucky joked as he gave Steve's locker a pointed look.

Steve playfully rolled his eyes and closed his locker before he explained, "I took all my core classes so that I could just relax senior year."

Bucky was both impressed and intrigued as they walked down the hallway towards Bucky's locker.  It wasn't a long walk and they soon stopped at Bucky's locker.  Bucky suddenly felt self-conscious about just how many textbooks he had and he blushed when he noticed that Steve's expression was one of surprise.

"You take all these classes in a day?"  Steve asked, turning his attention from Bucky's locker to Bucky.

"Yup," Bucky nodded and slung his backpack over his shoulders.  He grabbed the helmet from the bottom of the locker and handed it to Steve before closing his locker.  Steve was looking down at the helmet and Bucky teased, "Maybe I should've followed your example.  I'd probably have less back problems then."

Steve blushed and playfully agreed, "Probably."

As Bucky looked over Steve's flushed face, his heart started to race and his breathing was starting to turn shallow.  Not wanting Steve to notice the affect he had on Bucky, Bucky cleared his throat and said, "C'mon," leading the way.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/627908409-paper-hearts-skinny-steve-and-badboy-bucky-modern>


	11. Eleven

**Eleven:**

Parking along the curb, Bucky waited for Steve to climb off his motorcycle before he did.  Steve held onto the helmet - thankfully not having an asthma attack - while Bucky stood in front of him.  Bucky would never admit to anyone that after the asthma scare, he went home and tried to clean the helmet of any trace of lingering tobacco as best as he could.  Bucky also wasn't likely to admit that he had been debating buying Steve his very own helmet.

"Thanks for the lift," Steve smiled, holding the helmet out for Bucky.

"No problem," Bucky said, balancing the helmet on his thigh.  Butterflies were in his stomach and he knew that he should do something.  Ask Steve out.  Declare his undying affection.  Or go for a more casual approach and suggest --

"Do you wanna, uh," Steve bit his lower lip, pausing.  Bucky was watching him now, and Steve took in a deep breath as he continued, "Uh, do you wanna, hang out... or something...?"

"Yeah," Bucky readily agreed, his face breaking out into a large grin.

As Bucky climbed off his motorcycle, Steve seemed a little surprised by his answer and Steve questioned, "Yeah?"  Bucky nodded his confirmation and Steve nodded, "Okay.  Yeah, okay."

With that, Steve led Bucky over to the apartment complex and inside.  Bucky happily followed Steve over to the elevator, keeping his gaze locked on the back of Steve's head.  Steve's floppy blond hair was messy because of the helmet and Bucky's fingers itched to mess the blond tresses up even more.

The elevator doors opened and before Bucky and Steve could climb inside, an older woman with a walker exited.  Her lips stretched into a grin when she noticed the teenagers.  She greeted, "Stevie."

"Peggy," Steve greeted with a small smile and a nod.

"Staying out of trouble, dear?"  Peggy questioned with a knowing glint in her eyes and an elegant British accent.

"Of course," Steve answered, standing tall again.  Steve stepped into the elevator and Bucky followed.

Bucky was amused by the exchange and Peggy told Steve, "You might want to learn how to hide a black eye, then dear."

Steve blushed and silently nodded before telling Peggy, "I'll try to remember that."

Once the doors closed, Steve pressed the button for his floor and a small chuckle escaped Bucky.  Steve looked over at Bucky, confused.  Even though Steve wasn't sure why Bucky was chuckling, Steve couldn't fight the smirk on his face as he asked, "What?"

"So, everyone knows that you're a punk, huh?"  Bucky teased.

Steve playfully narrowed his eyes at Bucky and tilted his chin up as Steve stated, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Okay," Bucky sarcastically stated, giving Steve a sideways glance.  There was a small grin on Steve's face and Bucky could feel his heart stutter at the realization that it was put there because of him.

Steve briefly glanced over at Bucky.  For a moment, Bucky thought about looking away, but he didn't.  He kept his gaze on the petite blond if only because Bucky found Steve to be too cute to look away from.  After facing the front, Steve glanced over at Bucky again.  A curious smirk stretched at the corner of Steve's lips and he asked, "What?"

Bucky shrugged, but the smile stayed on Bucky's face as he answered, "Nothing."

Instead of pressing the issue, Steve just faced the front as a blush started coloring the apples of his cheeks.  There wasn't anything that could make Bucky's smile fade in that moment.  For the first time in a while, Bucky was content.

The elevator doors opened and Steve led the way down the hallway to his apartment while Bucky trailed behind like an obedient puppy.  Bucky's heart was pounding aggressively in his chest as Steve started to unlock his door.  For a moment, Bucky itched to reach out and caress the delicate lines of Steve's hand.

Slipping off his backpack and toeing off his shoes, Steve asked, "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Sure," Bucky agreed, slipping off his own shoes.  As he looked around the quaint apartment, Bucky suggested, "Water?"

"Okay," Steve confirmed, heading into the kitchen.

Bucky looked around.  There were tall bookshelves filled with lots of large, old books.  On some of the shelves there were framed pictures of Steve throughout his childhood, along with a frail blonde woman.  Even though Bucky didn't know the woman, Bucky knew that she was Steve's mom and Bucky enjoyed finding Steve's features in her pictures.

"So, uh," Steve started, holding out a glass of water for Bucky.  With a grateful grin on his face, Bucky took the glass from Steve, their fingers brushing, and Steve asked, "Why don't you tutor Gertie?"

Bucky shrugged and took a drink of the water.  Bucky thought, he wasn't sure what to say.  So, after a moment, Bucky stated, "She always seemed... preoccupied."

Steve looked over Bucky and Bucky took another drink.  Steve smirked, "I guess I can see that."

"Yeah?"  Bucky asked, quirking a brow.  Steve nodded and Bucky asked, "Why's that?"

"I don't know," Steve shrugged, but the smirk on his face and the blush on his cheeks suggested otherwise.

Pressing his lips together, Bucky watched as Steve picked up his own backpack and headed over to the small round table.  Bucky took a seat across from Steve and just stared at him.  For a moment, Bucky thought about saying something.  Instead, he started taking out his homework items and silently started doing his homework.

About to start an essay, Bucky noticed that Steve had gotten out a sketchbook.  Bucky stopped and watched as Steve started doodling.  Aimlessly, Steve doodled around the blank page and Bucky just watched.  A little incredulously, Bucky questioned, "Do you have any homework?"

Shocked, Steve looked up at Bucky.  Steve noticed all the books and other materials that Bucky had out and Steve blushed.  Even the tops of Steve's ears were red as Steve stated, "No, not really."

"What are you drawing?"  Bucky asked, gesturing towards the sketchbook.

Steve glanced down at the doodles and shrugged, "Nothing.  Just little things."

Bucky nodded and leaned a little over, so he could glance at the page.  They were just doodles.  Just little insignificant doodles.  To Steve, they weren't anything special.  To Bucky though?  Bucky stared at the tiny drawings in fascination as he told Steve, "They're really good."

"No," Steve scoffed.  Steve pushed his floppy blond hair away from his face and protested, "They're nothing.  They're just --"

"Good," Bucky complimented.  Bucky moved his gaze from the paper to Steve.  With their eyes locked, Bucky repeated, "They're really good."

Steve wasn't sure what to say.  No one except for his mom and the occasional teacher had complimented Steve on his artwork.  Sure, Steve didn't show very many people his work, but it still felt odd for Bucky to compliment him.  Not odd in the fact that is was a compliment.  Not even odd in the sense that it was Bucky Barnes doing the complimenting.  It was odd because it felt right.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/637474658-paper-hearts-skinny-steve-and-badboy-bucky-modern>


	12. Twelve

**Twelve:**

"What even is that?"  Steve laughed, his head tilted back and tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

"Hey," Bucky scoffed.  Steve was trying to teach Bucky how to draw.  So far, it wasn't going very well.  Bucky wasn't very artistic, but he wasn't stupid enough to turn down Steve's offer.  Bucky defended his work, "I'm just doing what you're doing!"

"No, you're not," Steve chuckled.  His face was red and his eyes were closed as he grasped at his stomach while the laughter bubbled out of him.

A large grin was on Bucky's face as he watched the petite blond.  Bucky wished to always see Steve like this.  Relaxed and confident.  That was how Bucky liked seeing Steve.  Bucky also enjoyed knowing that Steve's current entertainment was because of Bucky.

"How is this," Bucky gestured towards his small doodle of a bird, "Not the same as this," he finished, gesturing towards Steve's bird drawing.

Steve's breathing hitched as he tried to control his laughter.  Pressing his lips together, Steve glanced at the two pictures side by side.  Steve was practically holding his breath as he examined the two pictures and tried to figure out what he could say.  Then, glancing over at Bucky and seeing that dopey grin on Bucky's stupidly handsome face, Steve lost it again.  The laughter continued and Steve said, "At least you tried your best."

"I did," Bucky agreed.  He pulled out a Dum Dum sucker and as he swirled his tongue around the blue raspberry candy, Bucky stated, "I really did."

Of course, by that time, Steve's breathing hitched for an entirely different reason.  There was something about those stupid little lollipops that made Steve's heart race.  Possibly because it drew attention to Bucky's mouth.  Which, didn't take much for Steve's gaze to fall there to begin with.

Steve had decided that Bucky had one of the most perfect mouths that Steve had ever seen.  Steve found himself thinking about the way that the corners of those lips curled up into a mischievous grin.  Or how when Bucky was concentrating on homework, his mouth took on a natural pout.  But what drove Steve the craziest was when Bucky had a Dum Dum in his mouth.  For some reason, Bucky's lips always took on the most attractive and natural shade of red.

Bucky was examining the two doodles before he shrugged, "Alright.  So, birds are clearly out."

"Clearly," Steve absentmindedly agreed.  Clearing his throat and looking away from Bucky's mouth.

"What else ya got?"  Bucky questioned.

When Steve didn't answer, Bucky looked over at him.  They were sitting close at Steve's round kitchen table, supposed to be doing homework.  However, Bucky found it infuriatingly difficult to concentrate on any of his homework when Steve was sitting there doodling.  As though Steve enjoyed Bucky's company and didn't care that they sat there in silence.  Bucky found himself moving closer and closer.  Bucky was sure that eventually, Steve would just end up in his lap.  A thought that Bucky was more than just a little okay with.

Steve swallowed and looked away from Bucky, hoping that Bucky wouldn't notice the blush that was coloring his cheeks.  Steve shrugged, "What do you want to draw?"

"I don't know," Bucky admitted.  Playfully bumping his shoulder against Steve's, Bucky said, "You're the artist.  I'm willing to draw whatever you want."

The blush darkened on Steve.  Steve wanted to draw Bucky.  Steve wanted to draw the Bucky that had saved him in the alley.  The Bucky from the book stacks.  The Bucky that gave Steve a ride home and who had worried over Steve's asthma.  Steve wanted to draw every version of Bucky that he had encountered.  And then Steve wanted to draw every version of Bucky that he had yet to see.

Just as Steve was about to speak, a loud noise came from the hallway, breaking the content bubble the boys were in.  Steve checked the clock and pushed himself away from the table.  As Steve went to open the door, the door opened, revealing the blonde woman from the pictures.  In her slender arms, she held two brown paper bags that were overflowing with groceries.

Quickly, Bucky stood from the table and went over to help Steve and his mom with the groceries.  Once both boys had the bags, Steve's mom bent down and picked up the spaghetti squash that had fallen out of the bags.

"I'll tell ya, Stevie," the woman started, taking off her orthopedic shoes, "This squash better be worth it."

Steve smirked and began putting away the groceries.  Bucky was unloading the bagged items and Steve was putting them away in their designated locations such as the cupboards or the fridge.  Steve couldn't help but think that they made a pretty good team.

"I swear, all anyone at the hospital can talk about is how they will never go back to regular spaghetti because the squash is so amazing," Steve's mom scoffed.  At the entryway to the kitchen, she paused.  Noticing Bucky, Steve's mom stated, "Hello."

"Mom, this is Bucky," Steve introduced them, "Bucky, this is my mom."

"Mrs. Rogers," Bucky greeted, going to shake her hand.

"Sarah," she corrected and set the squash down on the counter.  Sarah looked over Bucky.  Bucky was a taller boy with lanky limbs and his shoulder length brown hair had been pulled back at the nape of his neck.  Looking at Bucky, Sarah could tell that he could be trouble.  Yet, as they stood there in the kitchen, with Bucky helping Steve, Sarah could tell that there was something to Bucky.  Sarah might not have known Bucky, but she could feel it deep down in her bones that he was a good kid.

Besides, who was she to judge someone when her own son seemed to be constantly picking fights?

"So," Sarah started.  She slapped her hand on the squash and asked, "You boys ready for a life altering experience that has been likened to a religious experience?"

Steve playfully rolled his eyes and Bucky smirked.  Bucky shrugged and said, "I've got nothing else to do."

Sarah smiled and tightened the elastic holding her ponytail before rubbing her hands together and saying, "Let's get started then."

Bucky nodded, ready to help any way that he could, while Steve stood out of the way with a fond smile on his face.  Steve wasn't sure what he had expected from Bucky, but he knew that it wasn't this.  Of course, if Steve was being honest, he knew what he expected from Bucky.  Steve had always assumed that Bucky would be the type of guy who would infantilize Steve because Steve was smaller than most of the boys that went to their school.  Steve also thought that Bucky would be a show-off.

"It's easiest to cut it in half first," Bucky stated, with Sarah nodding along as she listened to the teenager.

Steve smiled to himself, so maybe he was right about Bucky being a show-off.  But was that really so bad?  When Bucky looked over at Steve with an arrogant smirk on his face, Steve decided that it wasn't so bad.  Especially when Bucky suggested, "I can do this.  If you want, I mean.  It's really no big deal."

Sarah looked over at Steve with a surprised grin on her face.  Steve shrugged and Sarah said, "Thank you.  That's really nice of you."

"No problem," Bucky shrugged off and started washing his hands.  He informed her, "I work at Bertelli's, so I'm used to working with pasta and their alternatives."

"Ooh, I love Bertelli's," Sarah stated, sitting down at the little round table.  She asked, "What's your favorite dish?"

"I'm partial to eggplant parm," Bucky stated, preheating the oven.  As Bucky cut the spaghetti squash in half from stem to tail, Bucky admitted, "Of course, I'll eat anything that Jack makes.  He could probably make cardboard taste like a masterpiece."

"Goodness," Sarah giggled, causing Bucky to proudly smirk as he started scraping the seeds out of the gourd.  Sarah noted the adoration that was coloring Steve's face and she couldn't help but watch Bucky fondly as well.  Sarah told Bucky, "Stevie and I will have to stop by sometime when you're working."

Bucky paused.  He looked from Sarah to Steve before agreeing, "I'd like that a lot."

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/676472687-paper-hearts-skinny-steve-and-badboy-bucky-modern>


	13. Thirteen

**Thirteen:**

After dinner, Steve and Bucky cleaned up.  Sarah sat in the living room on the small floral sofa with the TV on but the volume on low.  It was a quiet night, but neither Bucky or Steve had an issue with that.  Bucky almost preferred the comfortable silence.

"You don't have to do that," Steve told Bucky as Bucky started washing the dishes.

Bucky playfully rolled his eyes and said, "I don't mind."

Steve narrowed his eyes as he studied Bucky.  Bucky was contently washing the dishes and Steve asked, "Why?"

"Why what?"  Bucky asked, looking over at Steve with an amused grin on his face.

"Why are you being so nice?"  Steve questioned.

Bucky scoffed, "Seriously?"  Steve nodded and Bucky wiped his hands on the dishtowel.  Bucky leaned against the counter and asked, "Am I not supposed to be nice?"

Steve pressed his lips together then and looked down, a bit ashamed.  Sure, Bucky and Steve didn't know each other very well, but it was easy to tell that Bucky was a naturally nice person.  However, it wasn't necessarily about Bucky.  Steve wasn't used to people helping out.  Really Steve just wasn't used to people being nice in general.

"I didn't mean it like that," Steve softly explained.  "I'm just not used to people --"

"Being nice?"  Bucky asked, keeping his gaze on Steve.  Steve shrugged and Bucky crossed his arms along his chest.  With his gaze on the ground, Bucky wondered if he should just leave.  After all, maybe Bucky had overstayed his welcome.  Perhaps Bucky had imagined that the night had gone well.

After a moment, Bucky checked the clock and said, "I should get going."

Steve looked up then, watching Bucky.  Bucky pushed himself away from the counter and Steve agreed, "Okay."

While Bucky gathered his items, Sarah asked from the living room, "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah," Bucky answered, pulling on his leather jacket, he explained, "I've got a lot of homework.  Thank you for letting me join you for dinner."

"Oh, please," Sarah waved off Bucky's comment and stated, "Thank you for cooking.  It was delicious."

Bucky smiled and a blush colored his high cheek bones.  Once his shoes were on and his backpack was slung over his shoulders, he said, "It was nice meeting you."

"You as well," Sarah agreed and suggested, "I hope to see you again."

Bucky chanced a glance at Steve then as Bucky softly stated, "So do I."

Steve looked a little shocked at that.  Briefly, Steve wondered if Bucky was only interested in spending time with Steve because Bucky felt bad for him.  Steve slipped on his sneakers and told Sarah, "I'm gonna walk Bucky out."

"Okay, sweetie," Sarah stated and waved goodbye as Bucky left the apartment.

"You don't have to," Bucky told Steve.  With a small chuckle, Bucky declared, "I'm sure that I can manage on my own."

"I know," Steve scoffed.  Shoving his hands into his pockets, Steve apologized, "I'm sorry, for...  I just...  I'm just, uh, not used to people being nice."

That broke Bucky's heart.  Bucky didn't see any reason for anyone to be outright mean towards another person.  But Bucky especially didn't see any reason for someone to be mean to someone like Steve.

Once they left the apartment building and walked over to Bucky's motorcycle, Bucky turned towards Steve.  Steve still had his hands in his pockets and he kept his gaze more on the ground than on Bucky.  And Bucky told Steve, "You shouldn't be surprised or suspicious when people are nice to you.  You should expect it."

Steve stared up at Bucky.  Searching Bucky's steel blue eyes, Steve wondered aloud, "Why me?"

A blush colored Bucky's cheeks and a slow smirk stretched Bucky's lips as he lied, "I haven't thought about it."  Steve playfully rolled his eyes and Bucky offered, "I could pick you up for school, if you want."

"Aren't you afraid someone might get the wrong idea?"  Steve questioned, shivering as a breeze blew by.

Bucky shook his head and he mischievously confessed, "Maybe I have the same idea."  He pulled his helmet on then and started his bike before telling Steve, "I'll see you at seven!"

Before Steve could protest, Bucky was gone.  Steve stood on the side of the road, holding himself as he watched Bucky ride off down the street.  Steve still wasn't sure what Bucky meant, but Steve hoped that it felt the same thing that he wanted.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/676820083-paper-hearts-skinny-steve-and-badboy-bucky-modern>


	14. Fourteen

**Fourteen:**

Steve rushed out of the apartment building just as Bucky pulled up. Bucky handed Steve his helmet and Steve graciously pulled it on. Steve was quick to climb on the back of Bucky's motorcycle and held onto Bucky's backpack straps.

With the feeling of Steve's knuckles pressed against Bucky's back, Bucky happily rode off towards the school. Bucky wondered if one day, Steve would wrap his arms around him, instead of the backpack. Bucky wanted Steve to hold him. More than just when they rode on Bucky's motorcycle. Bucky wanted to feel Steve draped around him at all times.

Bucky contemplated going faster and jerking to stops, just so he could feel Steve grasp onto him.  But Bucky decided against it. After all, he didn't want to put Steve in any danger. Especially not when Bucky could actively avoid it.

Once they reached the school, Bucky parked in his usual spot. Bucky waited for Steve to climb off first before gracefully doing the same. Steve took off Bucky's helmet and started to fix his floppy blond hair. Of course, there were still wayward strands that Steve missed and Bucky couldn't help but smirk at how utterly adorable Steve was at all times.

"What?" Steve questioned, handing Bucky his helmet.

Bucky shook his head, "Nothing."

Steve's eyes narrowed in playful suspicion and he sarcastically stated, "Yeah, okay, pal. 'Nothing.' Like I'm gonna believe that."

A small chuckle escaped Bucky and he raked his hand through his dark brown tresses to stop himself from reaching out and messing up Steve's blond locks. Really, the thing that Bucky wanted to do the most was mess Steve up. To see Steve with bedhead and sleep wrinkled clothes. It was the most intimate scene that Bucky could think of and he wanted nothing more than to experience it with Steve.

"You must think that I'm stupid or something," Steve continued to mutter while trying to fix his blond hair.

Bucky chuckled and took a step forward, closer to Steve. Steve paused then, unsure of what Bucky was going to do. They were standing close. Closer than they had before. Of course, that wasn't that unusual since they had only been talking for about a week. Yet, Steve held his breath as he looked up at Bucky, entranced by the way that the blue in Bucky's irises flowed like melted steel around his pupils.

Hesitantly, Bucky reached up with a shaky hand. Bucky's heart was hammering in his chest and Bucky was sure that it was going to bust right out of his rib cage and fly into Steve's hands. Bucky admitted that that wouldn't be the worst thing to happen.

At first, Bucky thought about fixing Steve's hair for him. But at the last second, Bucky playfully scrubbed his large hand against Steve's floppy blond hair, mussing the locks. Steve protested, but his laughter was melodic and pathetically played at Bucky's heartstrings.

Steve tenderly pushed against Bucky and scoffed, "Jerk."

"Punk," Bucky declared, nudging Steve's slender shoulder. With a large grin on his face, Bucky held Steve at arms length before nodding and telling Steve, "Much better. Goes with your reckless behavior."

"Whatever," Steve scoffed and knocked Bucky's hands from his shoulders.

As they walked towards the school, Steve momentarily ran his hand through his hair, trying to tame the now messy strands of hair. Bucky smirked down at Steve and playfully bumped his shoulder against Steve's.

"Barnes!"  Clint called out, seeing his friend walking down the hallway.  Once he caught up with Bucky, Clint paused, spotting Steve.  Briefly, Clint's brows furrowed and Bucky wondered if he should say something.  Clint beat him to it though as he nodded in acknowledgement at Steve, "Rogers."

Steve gave Clint a nod, "Clint."

Bucky and Steve both had large grins on their faces and Clint studied them.  Unsure what was going on, but deciding that he liked it.  Seeing his friend happy made Clint happy.  Especially when Bucky usually seemed to have a chip on his shoulder about something.

"How's your silhouette project coming along?"  Clint asked Steve as the three walked through the school.

Surprised by Clint's question, Bucky just looked at Clint in awe that the brooding teenager was actually taking an interest in Steve.  Steve didn't seem as surprised though.  Steve answered Clint's question with a noncommittal shrug, "It's alright.  I'm still not sure what I'm going to do.  What about you?"

"I thought about taking a shadow cutout and just photographing it in weird places," Clint confessed.

Steve laughed at that, and a large grin broke out across Bucky's face.  The three boys headed over to Bucky's locker and Steve told Clint, "I don't think Ms. Cho will appreciate your clear laziness."

In reply, Clint stuck his tongue out at Steve.  Then, Clint elbowed Bucky and asked, "Can you believe him?  The sheer disrespect."

Bucky barked out a laugh as he slipped out of his leather jacket and hung it up in his locker.  Clint couldn't keep the smile from his face as he looked over Bucky's happy demeanor and realized that Steve was gazing adoringly up at Bucky.  Clint decided that, although he wasn't sure what was going on between the two boys, he liked whatever was going on though.

"What's going on over here?"  Nat asked, joining the boys along the lockers.

"Just enduring insolence," Clint sighed, wrapping his arm around Natasha's shoulders.

Nat quirked a brow and smirked at Steve.  Steve blushed and told the group, "I should go.  I don't want to be late."

"Alright," Bucky nodded, wanting to follow Steve, but since Steve was moving quickly through the horde of students, Bucky stayed put, watching wistfully.

"What's going on with you and Steve?"  Nat poked Bucky's abdomen while a large grin played at her plump lips.

Bucky shrugged and raked his hand through his brown hair as he trailed off, "I don't know..."

"Okay," Clint rolled his eyes and Nat asked, "What do you want to happen?"

A dark blush colored Bucky's cheeks and Clint barked out a laugh.  Of course, that only made Bucky's blush spread.  Especially when Bucky noticed the fond grin on Nat's face.  It was clear that she knew exactly what was on Bucky's mind when it came to Steve.  Bucky wondered if everyone could read him so well, or if it was just Nat.

To try and tame the embarrassment, Bucky decided that he liked the idea better if it was just Nat who could read him so translucently.  Bucky didn't even want to think about what Clint could see all over his face.  Instead, Bucky looked in the direction that Steve had gone down and wished to see him again.  Bucky even considered following Steve.  Was that too much?  Would Steve be okay with that?  Bucky wasn't sure, so he decided to simply go on his way to his own first period class.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/676932883-paper-hearts-skinny-steve-and-badboy-bucky-modern>


	15. Fifteen

**Fifteen:**

"What's your art project supposed to be on?"  Bucky asked, following Steve through the library to the conference room.

Steve held the door open for Bucky and explained, "Silhouettes."  Bucky set his stuff down at the table and nodded, encouraging Steve to continue.  Steve took in a deep breath, puffing out his chest, "Everyone else seems to have the same idea of just putting sceneries in front different sunsets."

"But not you," Bucky assumed.  Steve blushed, looking down at the table, and Bucky reassured Steve, "I'm sure that whatever you do will be great."

There was a smirk tugging at Steve's lips as he scoffed, "I'm afraid you may be overestimating by abilities."

"Nope," Bucky stated, he complimented Steve, "You're just talented."

Trying not to let his grin grow too large, Steve pressed his lips together and tried to focus on removing his lunch items.  Of course, the smile was still there, along with the blush on the apples of his cheeks and the tips of his ears.  Steve wondered, not for the first time, why Bucky was being so nice to him.  Steve knew better than to question it though, especially after Bucky's wise words of expecting people to be nice rather than being suspicious of it.

"Maybe you just think I'm talented because you're not," Steve teased, causing Bucky's mouth to drop open in playful offense.

Bucky chuckled, "I can't believe you just said that."  Steve shrugged and tried to keep a straight face.  Bucky knew how to get him to laugh though as he said, "And here I thought that I'd get a scholarship on my creative birds."

Steve's composure crumbled and he couldn't control his laughter even if he wanted to.  A large, wide smile broke out along Bucky's face as he fondly watched Steve laugh at his, admittedly, lame joke.  Bucky felt like a million bucks in that moment.  Steve was wiping wayward tears from the corners of his eyes while his face was red from his laughter, and Bucky knew that he had never seen a better sight before in his life.

"I like you," Bucky finally confessed.  He felt sure in that moment that this was the right thing.  After all, how much longer could he just beat around the bush?  He liked Steve and he wanted Steve to know it.

It was like a switch.  Steve was laughing uncontrollably, then he was staring at Bucky with an unreadable expression on his face.  Steve's eyes roamed over Bucky's face, trying to see if this was another joke or if Bucky was intentionally trying to trick him.  Not being able to decipher the serene expression on Bucky's face, Steve asked, "What?"

"I like you," Bucky repeated.  He shrugged in a how-could-I-not kind of way and quietly informed Steve, "I really like you."

Steve's heart was racing in his chest as he stared at Bucky with wide eyes.  Steve had never entertained the idea that Bucky could like him.  But there it was, laid out in front of him.  Bucky's gaze dropped to Steve's lips as he very deliberately moved closer to Steve.  Steve's breath hitched and for a moment, he thought that he was going to have an asthma attack.  Which wouldn't that just be the worst thing to happen in that exact moment.

Thankfully, Steve's lungs continued to work as Steve found himself leaning in as well.  Bucky's heart stuttered in his chest at the realization that Steve wasn't turning him down.  That Steve was, in fact, actively consenting to this gesture.  And when their lips softly touched, Bucky melted, bringing his hand up to cup the back of Steve's head.

Steve's lips were slightly chapped and Bucky's tasted of green apple Dum Dum, but it was perfect.  Bucky's fingers caressed the back of Steve's neck, tangling themselves into the short blond tresses.  Meanwhile, Steve grasped at Bucky's forearm, anchoring him in the moment.

"Oh my god," a familiar bell-like voice broke through the moment and caused the two boys to reluctantly pull apart from one another.

Gertie stood in the doorway for a brief moment with wide eyes like a deer in headlights before quickly leaving the conference room.  As the door swung shut behind her, it came into clear focus for Steve then.  He wasn't just kissing his crush, he was kissing his pupil's crush.

"Oh my god," Steve breathed, pushing himself away from Bucky and away from the table as the realization dawned on him.  Steve's stomach churned.  How could he do that?  He knew how Gertie felt about Bucky.  Steve's heart was now in his stomach and he quickly started gathering his items from the table.

"Wait," Bucky pleaded.  His brows were furrowed and he asked, "What?"

"I," Steve paused, unsure what to say.  Especially when Bucky looked so utterly lost.  After all, for Bucky, his relationship with Gertie was just something to pass the time.  A no-strings-attached agreement.  Bucky didn't know how much Gertie liked him.  Steve, however, did.  Steve slung his backpack over his shoulders and he told Bucky, "I can't."

Before Bucky could even so much as make an argument for why Steve could, Steve was out of the conference room and out of the library completely.  Bucky sat there at the table, unsure of what just happened.  Bucky assumed that Steve liked him and that they had both wanted to kiss each other.  Maybe Bucky had read it wrong?

With a defeated sigh, Bucky held his head in his hands.  He just couldn't understand how things had been so good and then ended so bad.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/677185836-paper-hearts-skinny-steve-and-badboy-bucky-modern>


	16. Sixteen

**Sixteen:**

It was strange how quickly everything could change.  One moment, Bucky was questioning himself and the girl that he was sexually involved with.  The next, Bucky was pining over some 90 pound asthmatic punk.  Then, Bucky was stuck in his own head, sure that he had ruined everything.

Bucky would like to blame it all on Gertie.  But he couldn't.  He had been the one who was too afraid of being single and had led Gertie on.  He had also been the one who made the first move with Steve.  Bucky was the active player ruining everything because he was too afraid that neither would want him and he'd be left with himself.

Well, Bucky bitterly thought, how'd that go for you?

Letting out a sigh, Bucky scrubbed his hand over his face.  Fleetingly, Bucky thought about bumming a cigarette off one of his coworkers, but ultimately decided against it.  After all, even if things did miraculously fix themselves, smoking would only distance Steve.  Of course, that didn't stop Bucky from craving one.  Nor did it stop him from pouting.

"Okay, seriously," Jack started.  He pointed an accusatory knife at Bucky and said, "You need to lighten the fuck up."

Bucky rolled his eyes in reply before taking the trash out to the dumpster in the alley.  Of course, doing that hurt too.  Had it really only been a week?

After tossing the bags of trash into the dumpster, Bucky sat down on a milk crate close to the door.  It didn't take long for Jack to join him.  Jack let out a sigh, he wasn't particularly good at comforting people, but he was going to try.  Jack asked, "Girl trouble."

Keeping his gaze on the ground, Bucky didn't answer.  Jack asked, "Boy trouble?"  Still nothing and Jack said, "Listen.  I'm not gonna tell you some bullshit about how it's just because you're young.  Or that given time, everything will get better.  Alright?  I'm not gonna do that because from experience, that's not what happens.

"But I will tell you that if you can fix it, fix it.  Don't mope around hoping that everything will fall into place because that's not how life works.  You have to be a willing and cooperative participant in life."  Jack watched Bucky.  Bucky was worrying his lower lip something fierce and that killed Jack.  Bucky was like a kid brother to Jack and Jack just wanted the best for Bucky.

"It's that kid, right?"  Jack asked, "That blond.  The one getting his ass handed to him?"  When Bucky still didn't say anything, Jack sighed, "Ya gotta give me somethin' Buck."

Bucky cleared his throat.  He could feel tears building in his eyes and he admitted, "I just... I, uh, ruined... everything."

"Yeah?"  Jack asked.  Bucky nodded his confirmation and Jack scoffed, "Well, who hasn't at one point or another?"

Bucky rolled his eyes and said, "No, I really fucked things up."

"Are you dead?"  Jack asked, quirking a brow.  Bucky's brows were furrowed and he shook his head.  Jack asked, "Are they dead?"  Again, Bucky shook his head and Jack said, "Then, it's not too late."  Jack stood up and held his hand out for Bucky.  Once Bucky took it, Jack pulled Bucky to his feet.  Jack brotherly clapped Bucky on his shoulder as he told the teenager, "Try not to worry about it too much.  You're a smart kid.  I know you'll figure out a way to fix things."

"You think so?"  Bucky asked, leading the way inside to the kitchen.

"Sure I do," Jack reassured Bucky.  Then, teasingly, Jack added, "Besides, even a blind man could see those heart-eyes that kid was givin' you."

Bucky playfully rolled his eyes at that, but the smirk on his face was clear.  That was exactly what Bucky needed to hear.  Now, Bucky just had to figure out how to make it real.  He wasn't sure how he was going to make it right, but he knew that he was going to try.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/677210783-paper-hearts-skinny-steve-and-badboy-bucky-modern>


	17. Seventeen

**Seventeen:**

"Steve!"  Bucky called, trying to move through the students to reach the petite blond.  Steve didn't stop to let Bucky catch up though.  Bucky called again, "Steve!  Hey, Steve!  Wait up a second!"

Steve was folded in on himself, as though he was trying to hide from Bucky.  And didn't that just feel like a sucker punch to the gut?  Bucky had given Steve two days, shouldn't that count for something?  Bucky thought so.  Especially as Bucky finally caught up to Steve at Steve's locker.

Quickly, Steve switched out his books and sighed, clearly annoyed.  Bucky stood in front of Steve and Bucky asked, "Can we talk?"

Steve briefly clenched his jaw and he told Bucky, "I don't think we should."

"Why not?"  Bucky asked, his brows furrowing.

"Because," Steve slammed his locker closed.  As Steve headed down the hallway, Bucky quickly followed like a lost puppy.  Realizing that Bucky wasn't going to just take his one word answer, Steve explained, "I just don't think that we should."

"Why?"  Bucky asked.  Steve gave him a pointed look and Bucky questioned, "Is this because of Gertie?  Because Gertie doesn't mean anything."

"Wow," Steve paused, causing Bucky to stop walking too.  Steve shook his head and said, "You're either the most oblivious person or the cruelest."

With that, Steve entered his classroom, leaving Bucky to stand there even more confused than he had been before.  Hearing Steve call him cruel, hurt.  Bucky didn't think that he was cruel.  Bucky also didn't see why Steve would care so much that Gertie walked in on them kissing.  Unless Steve didn't want people to know that he was into guys?

Sighing in defeat, Bucky turned and headed towards his next class period.  Of course, that led him to Nat, who could easily read Bucky's emotions.

"Everything okay?"  Nat asked with concern taking over her feminine features.

Bucky wasn't going to say anything, but then he decided against trying to hold it all in.  Bucky turned to face Nat and he asked, "Am I a jerk?"

"A jerk?"  Nat questioned, quirking a brow.  Bucky nodded his confirmation and Nat studied Bucky for a moment before saying, "No.  You're not a jerk.  Why?"

Shrugging, Bucky quietly admitted, "Steve said something..."

"Maybe," Nat started.  Nat hated seeing Bucky so down, so she suggested, "He didn't mean it like that?  I mean, maybe it was just in jest."

"No," Bucky shook his head, "He suggested that I was --"

"Good morning, class," Mr. Cleary, greeted the class, interrupting Bucky from admitting just what Steve had said.

Bucky slumped in defeat as the teacher took his spot in front of the class.  Once the teacher's back was turned towards the dry erase board, Bucky turned to face Nat again.  Bucky whispered, "He suggested that I was the cruelest person he ever met."

Nat's eyes were wide and her mouth dropped down in shock.  Clearly, Bucky had misheard or misunderstood Steve.  Nat couldn't imagine a sweet kid like Steve saying that to anyone, let alone Bucky.  Sure, Bucky could be a jerk, but usually it was just play.

"Are you sure?"  Nat questioned after a moment.  Bucky nodded and Nat offered, "Maybe he meant --"

"I don't think so," Bucky interrupted.  He sighed again and Nat could see just how Bucky was taking this.  Bucky was sensitive.  He never let on that he was, but Nat knew it.  Nat could see it in the deep lines of his handsome face.

Nat reached over and gave his bicep a comforting squeeze before whispering, "Don't worry."  Then, she teased, "You're only a jerk sometimes."

However, that didn't get the reaction that Nat had wanted.  Sure, Bucky still gave her a smirk, but it didn't reach up to his eyes like it usually did.  Nat gave his bicep another squeeze before dropping her hand and taking out her notebook, ready to take notes.

\-------

All throughout class, the only thing that Bucky could think about was Steve.  Of course, that wasn't anything new.  Bucky wondered if he really was cruel.  Did Steve know something that Bucky didn't?  Was Bucky mean to Steve?  Bucky didn't think so, and he hoped that he wasn't.  All Bucky wanted to do was make things right.

Once class was over, Bucky rushed out of the classroom and headed towards the library.  As he glanced around, Bucky realized that Steve wasn't there.  Bucky wasn't sure what he had been hoping--  No, that was a lie.  Bucky knew what he was hoping for.  Bucky wanted Steve to be there.  Bucky wanted Steve to be there waiting for him.

"You Bucky?"  A man behind the librarian counter questioned.

Bucky's brows furrowed and he looked over at the man, "Yes?"

"Figured," the man stated.  He was scanning the returned books and glanced up at Bucky, "He's been pretty pissed lately.  That because of you?"

Bucky shrugged, "Could be."

"Could be," the man scoffed repeating Bucky's words.  Once all the books in his stack were checked in, he introduced himself, "I'm Sam, by the way."

"I was making that connection," Bucky softly chuckled.  He raked his hand through his shoulder length brown hair and he gestured towards the conference room, "Is he in there?"

Sam pursed his lips as he thought.  After a moment, Sam admitted, "I'm not supposed to tell you."

"Well, shit," Bucky softly muttered.  Looking down at the floor, he scuffled his feet a moment before nodding and agreeing to Steve's wishes.  He looked back up at Sam, the librarian intern, and asked, "Can you tell him that I'm," Bucky paused.  There was so much that Bucky wanted to tell Steve.  He settled, "Can you just tell him that I'm sorry?"

"Sure," Sam agreed.

"Thanks," Bucky murmured and left the library.

Students were milling around the halls and heading towards the cafeteria, and Bucky aimlessly followed.  It felt strange to join his friends in the cafeteria and Bucky longed to be with Steve in the conference room again.  Hell, Bucky would take the quiet library food-free area over being surrounded by loud voices that did nothing but provide white noise that made it entirely too easy for Bucky to focus on Steve and what he did wrong.

"What are you doing here?"  Gertie questioned, standing at the table in front of Bucky.

Bucky shrugged, "Having lunch."

"What happened to Steve?"  Gertie sneered.  As she sat down in front of Bucky, Gertie cruelly mocked, "You get bored already?"

"No," Bucky stated, keeping his gaze on his brown paper bag lunch.

"Then, why are you here?"  Gertie asked, her voice raising in volume.  Bucky was shocked as he looked up at the voluptuous brunette.  Gertie's face was set in anger and she snidely continued, "Huh?  Why are you here, Bucky?"  Gertie then amped up her tirade up by throwing a fry at Bucky as she asked, "Why are you here?!"

Nat sat next to Gertie, surprised by Gertie's outburst.  Nat declared, "Gertie, lay off."

"No," Gertie screeched, her bell-like voice taking on more of a nails-on-the-chalkboard tone as she threw another fry, "Why are choosing us suddenly?"

Bucky blocked the fries as Gertie threw more of them and turned more aggressive.  Bucky admitted, "Steve didn't want to see me."

"Oh," Gertie scoffed.  The lines in her face were deeply rooted with anger and Gertie spitefully stated, "So, Steve doesn't want you so that makes it okay to crawl back to people who've always been there for you?!"

"What is your problem?"  Bucky sneered.

Clint took his seat next to Bucky and Gertie told Bucky, "You can't fucking sit with us!"

"Excuse me?"  Bucky scoffed, not believing that Gertie was acting this way.

"You chose Steve," Gertie stated.  Harshly throwing more fries at Bucky, Gertie demanded, "So, go fucking be with Steve!"

"He doesn't want me!"  Bucky yelled.

Other students were looking at their table now, curious as to what the commotion was.  They were surprised by Bucky's outburst.  Just as Gertie was surprised by Bucky's outburst.  Sure, Gertie had been pushing Bucky's buttons, but Gertie still didn't expect Bucky to yell that.

"Well," Gertie leaned back in her chair.  She crossed her arms along her ample bust and sneered, "Doesn't that just suck."

Bucky leaned back in his seat as well.  It was then that it clicked for Bucky.  Steve knew Gertie.  Steve knew Gertie better than Bucky knew her.  Maybe Steve even knew that Gertie liked Bucky more than just their previous arrangement suggested.  Maybe, just maybe, that was why Steve turned down Bucky.  Bucky couldn't help but admit that Steve was too good for him.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/677232591-paper-hearts-skinny-steve-and-badboy-bucky-modern>


	18. Eighteen

**Eighteen:**

Bucky decided to give Steve space.

It was difficult, and it felt like a knife twisting at Bucky's heart.  But Bucky was going to do what Steve wanted.  Even if that meant leaving Steve alone.  Which, admittedly, was the last thing that Bucky wanted.

At school, Bucky would see Steve walking down the hallway.  Steve grasped tightly at his folders, hugging them to his chest, while he practically curved into himself.  Steve didn't look up at Bucky.  Steve didn't glance at Bucky while Bucky was at his locker.  Nor did Steve look at Bucky in the student parking lot as he walked past, on his way home.

Despite his best efforts, Bucky couldn't do anything except watch Steve.  The way that Steve kept his gaze down, completely shutting Bucky out.  The way that Steve turned down hallways that led away from Bucky's classes and away from Bucky's locker.

Those moments always hurt the most, it seemed.  The two boys would be walking down the hallway, towards each other.  Yet, Steve would spot Bucky, like he could sense it.  Then Steve would turn at the last minute and either backtrack, or make a quick dash down a conjoining hallway.  Once, Bucky swore that Steve purposely ducked out in an empty classroom that wasn't one of his just so he could avoid Bucky.

It took everything in Bucky not to mope.  To Bucky, it didn't seem like it made any difference.  After all, he seemed to trudge through the halls, half aware of what was going on.  Gertie was beyond pissed at Bucky, and Steve was pretending that Bucky didn't exist.

"Ya gotta stop," Becca demanded, leaning against the row of lockers next to Bucky's.

"Stop what?"  Bucky's brows furrowed as he looked down at his younger sister.

Becca gave Bucky a pointed look before telling him, "You know what."  Bucky just shrugged and Becca sighed, "C'mon, Buck.  Even my friends are worried."

Bucky barked out a laugh at that and Bucky explained, "Your friends only care because they think I'm cute."

"Whatever," Becca giggled, even though they both knew that Bucky was right.  Becca patted Bucky's shoulder and advised, "I'm sure that if you apologize to Gertie, she'll forgive you and everything will go back to normal."

"I don't --" care, was what Bucky wanted to say, but found it difficult to admit.  After all, when he tried to downplay Gertie to Steve, it didn't go very well for Bucky.  And Bucky had to admit to himself that Gertie did matter to him.  So, instead, Bucky just shook his head and confessed, "Gertie's not the one that I'm..."

"Pining for," Becca suggested.  Bucky scoffed and a blush colored his cheeks and Becca's own grin grew as she playfully poked at Bucky's cheek.  "Ooh, who's got you so wound?"

Just then, Steve walked down the hallway.  Steve's gaze was on his paperwork in hand, not even thinking about glancing over in Bucky's direction.  Becca, who was too observant for her own good, noticed the way that Bucky's body perked at even the sight of Steve.  Becca looked from Steve to Bucky and then back to Steve.

"I'm gonna --" Becca quickly stated before leaving Bucky at his locker and heading in the direction of Steve.

Even though Becca was already on her way, Bucky protested anyway, "Bec!  No!  What are you doing?!  Bec!"

Becca simply skipped through the crowd of students and over to Steve, ignoring Bucky entirely.  With a large, friendly smile on her heart shaped face, Becca fell into step with Steve as she greeted, "Hi!"

It took a moment for Steve to realize that someone was talking to him.  He looked away from the artwork in his hands, and gazed at Becca next to him.  Steve blinked a few times and actually had the audacity to look over his shoulder to make sure that the pretty teen was, in fact, talking to him.

When Steve realized that Becca was talking to him, his brows furrowed and he replied, "Hi."

"I'm Becca," she introduced herself.  Before Steve had a chance to do the same, Becca noticed the artwork and exclaimed, "Wow!  That's great!  Did you do this?"

Steve glanced down at the simple oil pastel scenery in his hands and admitted, "Yeah.  Thanks."

"I mean it," Becca continued, "This is really good!  Like the best that I've ever seen, honest to god."

Becca held up three fingers like a girl scout.  Steve couldn't help but smirk at the gesture.  Steve looked over at Becca.  Even though he had never met anyone in Bucky's family, it was easy that Becca was Bucky's sister.  They had the same high cheekbones and steel blue eyes.  Not wanting to think about Bucky, Steve turned his gaze from the bubbly teen next to him.

On the way over to Steve's locker, some students said hello to Becca and waved at the popular girl, and Becca discreetly greeted them as well.  Becca's main focus was directed on Steve though.  Becca asked, "So, you're friends with Bucky?"

Steve's locker opened with a loud clang and Steve answered, "No."

"Oh," Becca said, glancing down at the floor with furrowed brows.  She looked up and glanced over in the direction that would lead back to Bucky.  She was sure that there was something there.  Becca turned her attention back to Steve and watched as he switched out folders.  Becca asked, "So, you wouldn't, um, be interested in a, um, movie night?"

That made Steve pause.  Steve studied Becca.  Although a part of Steve wanted to be around Bucky, another part reminded him of how Bucky acted towards Gertie.  What if Bucky decided that Steve didn't matter any more?  Did Steve even matter currently?  Steve wasn't sure and he was afraid to find out.

"I don't think so," Steve softly declined, closing his locker and leaving Becca.

"Okay," Becca called after him, "It was nice meeting you."

Steve didn't turn around, he simply lifted his arm and gave a short, curt wave, ending the conversation and making it clear that he didn't want any further communication.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/677302847-paper-hearts-skinny-steve-and-badboy-bucky-modern>


	19. Nineteen

**Nineteen:**

"I can't believe you did that!"  Bucky scorned Becca as they left the school building.

Becca followed her older brother through the student parking lot and she incredulously threw her arms up, "I was trying to help!"

"Well, you didn't," Bucky stated.

Bucky's legs may be longer, but Becca was more tenacious.  She kept in stride with Bucky and she tugged at his arm until he stopped walking.  Once he caved and turned around, Becca declared, "Maybe you should own up to whatever you did.  Clearly everyone is pissed and it has something to you.  Instead of being mad at me for trying to help, you should do something."

"I tried," Bucky quietly, but fiercely explained.  He clinched his prominent jaw and fought the tears that were suddenly building in his steel blue eyes.  Becca looked away then, not being able to handle seeing her older brother look so broken.  Bucky sighed, defeated, and he told Becca, "Just go to practice.  I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"  Becca asked, studying Bucky.

"Yeah," Bucky confirmed.  He pulled on his helmet and said, "I'll see you at home."

Then, Bucky started up his motorcycle and left the student parking lot before he could be ignored by Steve again.  Even though he wondered if he should wait until Steve left, just so Bucky could make sure that no one messed with him.  After all, before Bucky, Steve seemed to get into a lot of trouble.  Bucky would hate to find out that Steve would be dealing with a bully without him.

Taking a turn too sharp, Bucky shook his head, trying to snap out of it.  He needed to focus.  Bucky actively tried to think of literally anything other than Steve and the trouble that he could possibly be in.  Bucky even went to the length of thinking of the song lyrics, I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves.  I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes.  I know a song that get's on and on and on with those lyrics until Bucky finally pulled into his driveway.

After cutting the engine, Bucky climbed off his motorcycle and pulled off his helmet before heading inside the two story house.  Bucky's mom was in the kitchen, rolling raw cookie dough into palm-size balls when Bucky entered with a huff.

"Hi honey," Bucky's mom, Bonnie, greeted the grumpy teenager.

A little theatrically, Bucky tipped his head back and let out a dramatic groan of displeasure.  Bonnie was used to her teenagers' antics and thought nothing of Bucky's outburst.  Instead, Bonnie handed Bucky one of the raw cookie dough balls and asked, "You want to talk about it?"

Shoving the ball of cookie dough into his mouth, Bucky answered, "Nope."

Knowing not to press for too much when someone wasn't ready to willingly give it, Bonnie simply nodded and confirmed, "Okay, honey."

"Okay," Bucky nodded and kissed Bonnie's cheek before crossing through the kitchen and heading up to his bedroom on the second floor.  Once there, he stripped off his clothes and immediately started the shower.

Bucky hoped that the warm water would wash away all the negativity from the past couple of days.  However, it instead led Bucky to think of nothing but Steve.  From the way that Steve's floppy blond hair was constantly falling in his face, to the way that Steve's clothes were too big for his naturally slender frame.

Out of frustration, Bucky turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist.  As he wrung the water from his shoulder length brown hair, he heard a tapping.  At first, Bucky assumed that it was just the water dripping into the porcelain tub.  Yet, as it continued, Bucky recognized the familiarity and paused.

Peeking his head out of his bathroom and into his bedroom, Bucky spotted Gertie at his window.  Bucky's brows settled into a heavy furrow as he exited his bathroom and headed for his window.  Since Gertie hadn't been stopping by, Bucky had been locking the window at night and forgetting to unlock it during the day.  It also didn't cross his mind as he wasn't smoking anymore, so he no longer needed to keep it cracked to ventilate his room.

Unlocking the window and pushing it up, Gertie had a playful smirk on her face as she teased, "Damn, I was hoping the towel would fall."

"What are you doing here?"  Bucky asked, blocking the window, so Gertie couldn't climb into his room.

"Bored?"  Gertie playfully suggested with a shrug.  Bucky wasn't amused and Gertie sighed.  Looking away from Bucky's intense gaze, Gertie muttered her confession, "I missed you."

"I thought that you hated me and thought that I deserved every misfortune that came my way," Bucky paraphrased Gertie's earlier harsh sentiment.

"I do," Gertie agreed.  As Bucky narrowed his eyes at her, Gertie flashed him a dazzling smile, hoping that it would make everything better the way that it used to.  When it didn't, Gertie's shoulders slumped and she asked, "Can we talk?"

"No one's stopping you," Bucky sneered, crossing his arms along his still damp, bare torso.

Gertie rolled her eyes, "Inside?"

Rolling his eyes as well, Bucky moved aside so Gertie could climb into his bedroom.  He took the opportunity to gather some clean clothes around while Gertie took a seat on his unmade bed.  For a moment, Bucky thought about just drying off and getting dressed in front of Gertie.  It wasn't like it was anything she hasn't seen before.  But considering Bucky didn't want to be in the same space as Gertie at all, he took his pile of clothes to the bathroom.

"So...?"  Bucky prompted from the bathroom.

"IwantedtosaysorrybecauseeventhoughIhadfeelingsforyoudoesntmeanthatyouhadfeelingsformeandItookitwaytooharshly," Gertie spoke quickly, as though she was trying to get everything out in one breath.

From the bathroom, Bucky pulled on his clothes with furrowed brows and he asked, "What?"

"Don't make me say it again," Gertie pleaded.

"I don't even know what you said to begin with," Bucky admitted, entering his bedroom again.

Gertie sighed, "Fine."  Keeping her glance on her hands in her lap, Gertie started over, "I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have reacted the way that I did.  It's just that," Gertie took in a deep breath, "It's just that I like you, Bucky, and I thought that you liked me too."

Bucky sat down in his computer chair and sighed.  He wasn't sure what to say.  He did like Gertie.  Just... not as much as he liked Steve.  Bucky apologized, "I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know," Gertie admitted.  Bucky quirked a brow at her and Gertie shrugged, "You're just a... jerk... sometimes."

Bucky rolled his eyes at that agreed, "I guess you're right."

"Don't worry though," Gertie told Bucky, "Steve likes you."  

Bucky wasn't sure about that.  He first thought that Steve liked him, but after Gertie walked in on them, it didn't seem probable anymore.  Especially when Steve gave Bucky the brush off and some choice words.

"Trust me," Gertie reassured Bucky, "He does."  Then, Gertie teased, "We can still hook up if you want to though."

Bucky barked out a laugh and shook his head at that, turning Gertie down with a simple, "Thanks, but no thanks."

"It was worth a try," Gertie giggled.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/677431788-paper-hearts-skinny-steve-and-badboy-bucky-modern>


	20. Twenty

**Twenty:**

Clint strolled into the classroom like he owned it.  Which was generally how he walked around the school campus.  He didn't hesitate as he moseyed over to the table where Steve was currently working on his silhouette project.  Clint took a seat in one of the empty chairs and just watched as Steve looked through the different sceneries in front of him.

The thing with Clint was that he never had to actually say a word to get his point across.  So, he sat there with his arms crossed, leaning against the table, just watching Steve.

Steve tried to ignore Clint.  Steve busied himself with the different oil pastels, trying to figure out which ones he should use.  However, the longer he looked at the pictures, the more Steve disliked them.  Of course, that could just be because Steve could feel Clint watching him and Steve hated when people watched him.

Finally, Steve told Clint, "I'm not going to apologize."

"I'm not saying you should," Clint agreed.  He shrugged, "Bucky can be a dick sometimes, but who isn't every now and then?"

Steve narrowed his eyes and evaluated Clint.  Clint was Bucky's best friend, so Steve was sure that Clint was trying to trick Steve into quickly forgiving Bucky.  After all, wouldn't a friend want their friend's crush to instantly forgive any and all wrongs that their friend had done?  Steve paused then.  Was he Bucky's crush?  Did Bucky have a crush on him?  Sure, Steve knew that Bucky liked him.  But did that automatically mean that Bucky was crushing on Steve?

"I'm not saying that you should give Bucky a chance or anything," Clint quietly stated, "I'm just saying that maybe don't just write him off just yet."

Without another word from either boy, Clint stood and headed over to the supply closet.  Steve watched him until he was out of sight, then he turned his attention back to his oil pastels.  Steve would be lying if he said that he didn't miss Bucky.  Sure, they only spent a brief time together, but for Steve, it meant something.  It meant a lot.

However, Steve didn't want to be just another notch on Bucky's long bedpost.  Steve wanted it to mean something.  He wanted to mean something.  And considering how Bucky so flippantly got over Gertie, a girl that he had been sexual with for months, Steve wondered if Bucky would act the same with him.  Would Bucky just toss him to the side once he was bored?  Or once someone better came along?

Steve wasn't willing to gamble his heart to find out.

Even if Steve's heart was pining for Bucky.  Hopelessly, annoyingly, stupidly pining that kept Steve awake at all hours of the night just wondering what Bucky was doing.  Steve's imagination mulled over ideas of Bucky being just as restless in his own bed, and Bucky hopping on his motorcycle, racing across town, because he simply had to see Steve.

Thinking of it now made Steve's heart stutter in his chest.  Steve was sure that Bucky would be the death of him.  Of course, if his lungs didn't fail him first.

Shaking his head, Steve tried to focus on his art project.  He needed to keep his mind clear and center all his creativity on deciding the perfect silhouette.  After all, the projects made up 90% of the total semester grade.  Sure, Steve's other projects had been fine, but that didn't mean that he was going to slack off or actively allow himself to be distracted.

All that was easier said than done though as Steve laid out his supplies on the table and realized that the color that he was mixing was the exact shade of Bucky's steel blue eyes.  Steve rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance, "Oh, for the love of god."

"I can find another table," Clint stated, with wide eyes and two large containers of paint in each hand.

"No," Steve quickly reassured, "It's not you."

Clint wasn't entirely sure, but he sat down at the table nonetheless.  Clint set the paint down and looked over the color that Steve had been creating.  Jutting his chin up in a cocky manner, Clint gave Steve a knowing look.  Clint was a very perspective guy, after all.

"Don't," Steve quietly, defeatedly pleaded.

In reply, Clint pretended to zip his lips closed.  Then, he took an invisible key and pretended to lock his lips.  Once they were closed good and tight, Clint slid his hand across the table to give the make believe key to Steve.

Steve watched Clint's gesture with a straight face.  When Clint was done, and a smirk was taking form on Clint's lips, Steve shook his head and rolled his eyes.  Although Steve was feigning annoyance, he actually appreciated Clint's immature gesture.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?"  Steve questioned.  Clint exaggerated nodding his head and Steve scoffed, "So, what?  You're not gonna talk for the rest of class?"

Clint gestured towards the spot on the table where the pretend key was supposed to be sitting.  Steve rolled his eyes.  Normally, they didn't talk when they worked on their art.  But Steve had always hated when someone purposely chose not to talk; it always felt like he was trying to hold his breath under water or something.  Like with the effort of not talking made it that more present and important.

"Let me get this straight," Steve started.  He gestured towards the fake key and said, "You're not going to talk until I give this back?"

Clint nodded and tapped his nose with his index finger before pointing the index finger at Steve.  As though they were playing charades and Steve was right-on-the-nose.  Steve nodded, showing that he understood.  Then, Steve quietly teased, "Not even if I decided to text Nat from your phone, professing your undying love for her."

That changed things.  Clint's face blanched and Steve smirked.  Steve suggested, "Or," Steve giggled, "What if, I took the hall pass and asked Nat out for a romantic evening on your behalf?"

For a moment, Clint narrowed his eyes at Steve.  Clint still didn't bite though, so Steve continued, "Or I could show her all those portraits of her that you keep in your moleskin?"

"You show Nat mine, I'll show Bucky's yours," Clint bargained, momentarily forgetting that he was trying to keep his lips shut.  Clint was pointing an accusatory finger at Steve, but dropped his hand once he realized what Steve was trying to do.  Clint pouted, "Shit, I was just trying to help you."

Steve rolled his eyes and said, "You don't have to keep quiet to do so."

"Yeah, alright," Clint agreed, slumping.

Letting out a sigh, Steve slid his hand across the table, pretending to give Clint his key back.  Clint perked and graciously took the key and went about the steps to unlock his mouth.  Steve just shook his head and got out a black piece of paper while Clint started telling one of his stories of drunken shenanigans.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/677390253-paper-hearts-skinny-steve-and-badboy-bucky-modern>


	21. Twenty-One

**Twenty-One:**

"I'm tellin' ya," Sam started as he went around the library, discreetly putting banned novels in places where students could find them.  Steve followed Sam, listening to his slightly older friend, "The boy's got it bad."

Steve pursed his lips as he thought and he nonchalantly ran his fingers over the spines of the shelved novels.  Steve preferred the library.  No one judged him.  Well, not after he made friends with the much older librarian, Mrs. Bittermeyer.  In the library, Steve felt at peace.  Even when he was tutoring.  The library was his place.

Or it used to be.

Confidently, Gertie sauntered through the library to the conference room where Steve usually tutored her.  Steve's heart jumped up into his throat as he realized that he was, in fact, still responsible for tutoring the girl.  Steve wasn't sure what would happen during their session, but Steve could gander a guess that she'd be cold towards him.  After all, Steve was caught kissing the boy that she liked.  He didn't know how he would react if their positions were reversed.

No, that was exactly true.  Steve knew how he would react because he had seen Gertie all over Bucky.  Steve had seen the evidence of their time together, and Steve hated it.  So, he could imagine what Gertie was possibly feeling.

"Shit," Steve quietly muttered from behind one of the book stacks.

Sam glanced over at the petite blond with furrowed brows, "Everything alright?"

Steve shook his head.  His breathing was growing difficult and his stomach churned as he answered Sam, "Gertie."

"That's Gertie?"  Sam questioned, trying to peek into the conference room to spot the voluptuous brunette.  Once he got a good look at her, Sam's eyebrows rose in pleasant surprise.  Which, of course, didn't really make Steve feel any better.  He could only imagine that the early 20s year old, Sam was thinking how could anyone choose a scrawny, mouthy kid over that goddess?

"Hey," Steve playfully whacked Sam in the stomach, causing Sam to hold his hands up in mock surrender.  Steve rolled his eyes, but didn't comment.  Instead, Steve pushed his floppy blond hair away from his face and took in a couple more deep breaths, trying to hype himself up.

Sam could tell that Steve was having a difficult time, and Sam clapped Steve's slender shoulder and reassured him, "You got this."

"I got this," Steve repeated, pushing his shoulders back and holding his head high.  Trying to exude confidence as he repeated, "I got this."

"Yes, you do," Sam agreed.  Steve started walking towards the conference room and Sam held up his thumbs as he softly stated, "You got this!"

Steve nodded and raised his fists like a boxer after winning a match.  Then, Steve took in a deep calming breath and entered the conference room.  Gertie was sitting in her usual seat.  Her items were out on the table and her notebook was open to a fresh, crisp page.  Once Gertie realized that Steve was in the room, she turned and flashed him a large toothy grin.

Gertie's reaction to Steve was confusing to him.  After all, he assumed that she found a different tutor since she hadn't been back to see him.  Steve voiced his confusion, but phrased it like a joke, "I thought you found a better tutor."

"No one's better than you," Gertie reassured Steve.  As Steve sat down in his usual spot at the head of the table, Gertie turned to face him fully.  Gertie hesitated before taking Steve's hands in hers.  Steve noted that Gertie's slender hands were softer than he could have imagined and just warm enough to be comforting.

"I'm sorry," Gertie apologized, her expression taking on a solemn one.

Steve's brows furrowed.  Steve wasn't sure why Gertie was apologizing.  If Steve was being honest, which he often was, he knew that he should've been the one apologizing.  So, he corrected Gertie, "I'm sorry.  I really, truly am.  What I did was awful."

Gertie cocked her head from side-to-side before smirking and agreeing, "Yeah, it was."  Steve pressed his lips together and kept his gaze on their linked hands.  Gertie sighed and tilted her head so she could catch Steve's downward gaze.  Once she did, Gertie told Steve, "But I get it."

"Get it?"  Steve questioned.

"Yeah," Gertie confirmed.  She shrugged, "Bucky just has this," Gertie paused, searching for the right word.  Not finding one, she landed on, "Something to him.  So, I get it."  Gertie giggled, "It's practically impossible not to kiss him."

Steve smirked at that, but didn't comment.  Steve had to admit to himself though that Gertie was right.  There was something to Bucky.  Something that made him irresistible.  Steve only had that one kiss, but that one kiss kept Steve longing for more.

For a moment, Steve thought about gossiping with Gertie about Bucky.  Steve was positive that they would both have many stories to share about their pining.  Steve wondered if Gertie daydreamed about swimming around in the clear streams of Bucky's irises.  Or if she thought about being wrapped in Bucky's moderately muscular arms.  Of course, Gertie would know what that felt like.  Still, Steve couldn't help but wonder if Gertie daydreamed about the brunet the way he did.

As the two teenagers turned from each other and got down to work, everything seemed to fall into place.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/677935958-paper-hearts-skinny-steve-and-badboy-bucky-modern>


	22. Twenty-Two

**Twenty-Two:**

Once Bucky opened his locker, a paper fluttered down to the floor. It stopped at Bucky's feet and, with furrowed brows, Bucky bent over to pick it up. It was oddly shaped, and pink lined paper.

It felt all too delicate as Bucky opened the note. For a moment, he was sure that it was meant for someone else. Who would be sticking notes in his locker? Gently, Bucky opened the note and realized that it was in the shape of a heart. That was why it was oddly shaped. Feeling his cheeks heat, Bucky read the note. It was a quote.

"I got you to look after me, and you got me to look after you, and that's why." -- John Steinbeck, Of Mice and Men

A large, wide grin stretched at Bucky's lips and crinkled all the way up to his eyes. He swirled his tongue around the sucker in his mouth and looked around to see if Steve might be close by. Then, he wondered if Steve was the one who even wrote the note.  Steve had been avoiding him, after all.  But the rational part of Bucky knew that it could only have been Steve.   Who else would have used a quote from a book that Bucky mentioned?

"What's this?" Nat asked, taking the note from Bucky's hand.

"Nothing," Bucky said, trying to get the note back from the tiny red-head.

Nat turned away from Bucky and read the note. When she was done, she quirked her brow suspiciously and a grin tugged at her plumped lips, "James, who is writing you love letters?"

"Who do you think?"  Bucky blushed and finally got the letter away from Nat. He carefully folded the note and discreetly tucked it into his leather jacket pocket.

"C'mon, Buck," Nat nearly whined. She held her hands up and pleaded, "I didn't even get to read it all."

Bucky blushed and admitted, "I don't even know if it's from him.  He hasn't talked to me all week.  Who's to say that he even likes me?"

"Buck?" Nat asked as they started walking down the hallway.

"Yeah?" He asked, still scanning the halls for the petite blond.

"Steve wrote you a love letter," Nat reminded Bucky.

Bucky looked down at her and asked, "How do you know it's a love letter?"

"Are you serious right now?" Nat scoffed. She explained, "It was written on a pretty pink paper heart!"

Bucky blushed and asked, "Okay, so what should I do now?"

Nat thought for a minute, then shrugged, "I don't know. I've never gotten a love letter before."

"Who got a love letter?"  Clint asked, joining the pair in the hallway.

There was some paint on Clint's face and Nat rolled her eyes before reaching up and taking his face in her hands.  Tilting Clint's head until it was at the angle that Nat wanted it to be in, Nat licked her thumb and scrubbed at the dry paint spot on Clint's forehead.  Clint protested Nat's method, "Can't you be normal for like one second?!"

"Nope," Nat answered, still scrubbing at the dry paint, "Too much to ask for."

Clint rolled his eyes, even though Bucky knew that Clint was loving every moment of it.  To distract himself, Clint asked again, "Who got a love letter?"

"Who do you think?"  Nat scoffed, finally letting go of Clint's face, but not before aggressively pinching his cheeks.

Rubbing his now sore cheeks, Clint looked over at Bucky and cheerfully questioned, "You got a love letter?"  Bucky nodded his confirmation and Clint gasped in all his excitement before asking, "Wait, is it from Steve?"

Bucky's brows furrowed and he asked, "Who else would it be from?"

"I don't know," Clint shrugged, actively dismissing anyone other Steve.  Then, he badgered, "Let me see it!  Let me see it!"

"No," Bucky scoffed, protectively placing his hand over the pocket where the paper heart was.

"Oh, c'mon," Clint pestered.  "I'm your best friend!"

"Excuse you?"  Nat sassily asked, crossing her arms along her chest and furrowing her brows as she evaluated the teenager.

Clint rolled his eyes, but ignored Nat as he nagged, "Natasha got to see it."

"Fine," Bucky caved, exasperated by his friend.  Bucky carefully took the paper heart from his leather jacket's pocket and delicately placed it in Clint's hand.

Clint cocked his head at the way that Bucky handled the note, but didn't voice his opinion.  Instead, he used caution as he opened the oddly shaped note to reveal that it was in the shape of a heart.  Clint read the quote aloud, "'I got you to look after me, and you got me to look after you, and that's why.'"  Clint paused to ponder the quote before admitting, "I don't get it."

Nat rolled her eyes and tenderly swatted Clint upside his head.  While Clint rubbed at his sore head, he handed the paper heart back to Bucky.  Bucky was worrying his bottom lip and Nat reassured Bucky, "I think it's super sweet and very romantic."

"Really?"  Bucky asked, chewing at the inside of his cheek.

"Really, really," Nat reassured with a large grin.  She gave a pointed look to Clint, who replied by childishly sticking his tongue out at her.

"Does this mean that I should," Bucky paused and helplessly shrugged, "Do something?"

"Like what?"  Clint asked, being completely useless.

"I don't know," Bucky threw his hands up, completely done with himself, and Clint.  Bucky turned his attention to the red-head as he pleaded, "What should I do?"

"What do you wanna do?"  Nat asked.

Bucky wasn't sure, so he just stood there and thought.  There were lots of things that Bucky wanted to do.  Like pressing Steve up against the row of lockers and kissing him stupid.  Or wrapping him up in his arms, holding Steve's petite body close to his own.  Or discover what else could take his breath away.

A blush colored Bucky's face and Nat scoffed, "Forget I asked."

Chuckling, Bucky decided that it was probably for the best that he kept his fantasies to himself.  Bucky raked his hand through his shoulder length brown hair and took another glance around him, hoping to spot Steve in the sea of other students.  Bucky always assumed that it would be beyond easy to spot his smaller schoolmate, but Bucky could never find him when he wanted to.  No, it was beyond easy to spot Steve when they weren't on speaking terms.  Then, Steve had been everywhere.  Now, Steve was nowhere in sight.

Frustrated, Bucky decided that he would just head out to the student parking lot and prayed to any and all deity that would listen, for Steve to find him out there.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/627411638-paper-hearts-skinny-steve-and-badboy-bucky-modern>


	23. Twenty-Three

**Twenty-Three:**

Bucky swirled his tongue around the cotton candy flavored Dum Dum as he exited the large, old brick school building.  The sun was shining.  The sky was clear.  All-in-all, it was a nice spring day.  Fleetingly, Bucky admitted that he was having a pretty spectacular day.  Especially after the paper heart that Bucky found in his locker.  The only thing that could make this day better was --

Pausing, Bucky spotted Steve leaning against his motorcycle.  For a moment, Bucky just stood there, watching Steve.  Trying to take it all in.  Admittedly, it wasn't a bad view to find.  Steve's ankles were nonchalantly crossed and his gaze was cast downward while Steve worried his bottom lip with his teeth.

Bucky's brows furrowed and he walked the short distance to where his bike was parked.  Considering how Steve had been avoiding Bucky (apart from the paper heart), this was the last thing that Bucky expected to find.  Bucky was happy with what he found, but confused all the same.

"Hi?"  Bucky questioned, removing the small lollipop from his mouth.

"Hi," Steve greeted with a start, pushing himself away from the motorcycle.

Bucky's brows were furrowed, but there was a pleased smirk on his face as he asked, "What are you, uh, what, uh," Bucky paused, not sure what to ask.  So, Bucky just stammered on, "What are you, what --"

"I'm sorry," Steve apologized.  There was a fierce blush on Steve's cheeks and the tips of his ears as Steve asked, "Was this too much?"  Steve pushed his blond hair out of his face and he muttered, "I shouldn't have... this was too much.  I should've --"

"No," Bucky exclaimed, causing Steve to look at him with wide eyes at the outburst.  It took Bucky a moment too long to realize that he was just a bit too loud.  Judging by the students that had paused to look at him.  Bucky blushed and scratched at the back of his neck before he took a step closer to Steve.  Lowering his voice, Bucky admitted, "I just didn't expect to see you."

"Right," Steve winced and guiltily bit his lower lip.  "Right, I should've, I don't know, stopped by your locker, or something, right?  Like, that would've been better.  Yeah, that would've been better.  At least then, you would've been able to, uh, turn me down.  Or to, um, be able to leave.  I'm so stupid to think that a note would fix things.  Ya know what, I'm just going to go."

Bucky stood there, patiently listening to Steve's rambling.  A smirk was on Bucky's face as he waited for Steve to stop talking.  When Steve went to walk away, Bucky thrust his helmet into Steve's arms.  That caused Steve to pause.  Steve held the helmet in his arms and looked up at Bucky's face to gauge Bucky's expression.

Silently, Steve quirked a questioning brow at Bucky.  In reply, Bucky suggested, "Get on the bike."

A large grin split across Steve's face and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep the grin in check.  Bucky's smile grew and he didn't mind letting it overtake his face.  In fact, Bucky wanted everyone to see it.  Steve stared up at Bucky for a moment before setting the helmet on the bike.  Briefly, Bucky thought that Steve was turning him down.  However, Bucky was proved otherwise when Steve surged forward and pulled Bucky in for a kiss.

It took Bucky a moment to respond, but only a brief, fleeting moment.  Bucky was quick to reciprocate the kiss and, after dropping the half-eaten lollipop, Bucky moved his hands to Steve's hips.  Steve's hands were tangling in Bucky's shoulder length hair and cupping the back of Bucky's head to deepen the kiss.  At that, Bucky's hands slid around to Steve's back.  One was at the small of Steve's back as Bucky held the petite boy impossibly closer.

In that moment, everything felt right.  The two kissed as though they were the only ones that existed in that moment.  When they pulled away from each other, their breathing was erratic and Bucky tenderly pressed his forehead against Steve's as he tried to catch his breath.

"Wow," Bucky breathed, his voice low and gravelly.

Steve kept his eyes closed as he nodded, agreeing with Bucky's statement.  Still reeling from the kiss, Steve removed his hands from Bucky's hair, but didn't remove his hands completely from Bucky.  Instead, Steve rested them on Bucky's chest, allowing Steve to feel Bucky's heart that was beating rapidly in Bucky's chest.

Opening his eyes, Bucky noticed that Steve's eyes were still closed.  Bucky smirked before reluctantly slackening his grasp on Steve's slender frame.  Steve's eyelids slowly fluttered open then and Bucky noted that there was a dopey grin on Steve's face.

Staring deeply into Bucky's eyes, Steve agreed with Bucky's earlier sentiment as he suggested, "We should go."

Bucky didn't need to be told twice.  Reluctantly, Bucky let go of Steve and Steve pulled on the full-face helmet before gracelessly climbing on behind Bucky.  Hesitantly, Steve grabbed onto Bucky's backpack straps.  Bucky looked over his shoulder at Steve and gave the petite blond a comforting, playful smirk as he told Steve, "You can hold onto me, ya know?"

From underneath the helmet, Steve blushed and bit his lower lip.  Then, with Bucky's permission and blessing, Steve wrapped his slender arms around Bucky's torso.  It was, admittedly, an awkward fit with Bucky's backpack, but that wasn't going to deter Steve from finally holding the object of his affection.

After starting his motorcycle, Bucky gave Steve's hand a comforting squeeze and pulled out of the parking spot.  Everything felt right as they rode off down the street to Steve's apartment.  When Bucky pulled up along the curb in front of the complex, Bucky didn't wonder if Steve wanted Bucky to stay.

Even if Bucky was to wonder, Steve grabbed onto Bucky's hand and gave him a tug.  Bucky quickly climbed off the parked motorcycle and Steve laced their fingers together as they headed inside the building.  Bucky felt invincible with Steve by his side.  Bucky knew that together, they could do anything.

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/678064325-paper-hearts-skinny-steve-and-badboy-bucky-modern>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read this! Seriously, thank you, so, so much! It means a lot to me! I wasn't sure about writing this story, let along letting others read it, but I'm glad that I did. The support has meant the most. Again, THANK YOU!
> 
> I also wanted to say that I've already started working on other Stucky story ideas! So, please keep a eye out for my future endeavors!
> 
> I hope that you've enjoyed this particular story and I hope that you'll enjoy my future works as well. Also, if you have any stories to suggest for me to read, I'd appreciate that also. I'm always looking for new stories to experience, so feel free to leave suggestions below!
> 
> Again, thank you, thank you, thank you!


End file.
